


With Stevie's Help

by mistyyygoode, rabexxpaulson



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Coven - Fandom, foxxay - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, honestly the softest?, kind of slow burn, soft, stevie is a huge help, stevie ships foxxay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyyygoode/pseuds/mistyyygoode, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabexxpaulson/pseuds/rabexxpaulson
Summary: Requested from Tumble: "pre-relationship goodeday. what about them attending a Fleetwood Mac concert together (Cordelia's present to Misty after she's just been back from hell, just to cheer her up and make her happy) and going there by car, and misty being all excited and grateful. Cordelia can't keep her eyes off her during the concert, and they exchange some longing glances. They could make out during the show, or after, or just dance to the music. Some fluff AND smut maybe?"
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 33
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a somewhat slow-burn fic. there will be 3-5 parts most likely because of how long this ended up being.

Misty Day was back. The woman Cordelia had grown to love in such a short period of time, the woman whom the world had not spared from its evil side, but still kept on smiling. The woman who caused Cordelia’s heart to either skip a beat or beat too quickly. Misty Day was back. And Cordelia wanted nothing more than to make her smile and keep her safe, things she hadn’t been able to do before Misty was brutally taken away. Cordelia would do it differently this time. Late at night, after a delicious dinner to celebrate the return of the fellow witch, the Supreme found herself excitedly waiting for the other line of the phone to make a sound. _Stevie Nicks, the White Witch_ was the words of the contact she had called, and now her smile could only grow and grow as the phone rang and the images of the possible surprise she was trying to arrange flashed in her mind.

Soon, the line was picked up. “Hello, Cordelia! What do I owe this surprise call?” Stevie’s chipper voice came through the phone.

Cordelia’s face lit up. “Hello, Stevie. I don’t know if you heard, and I hope I’m not bothering, but Misty Day is back.” She said it with pride, almost not believing her own words.

Stevie immediately smiled from ear to ear. “R-really? But I—well, I thought you tried?” she asked softly.

“I did... oh, how I did.” Cordelia sighed, looking down. Her chest hurt for how many times she had tried to bring Misty back, so many spells and incantations and sleepless nights. “B-but what matters is that she’s back. She’s back now. And she’s good, she’s healthy, s-she’s back.” She smiled a little, looking back up. “A-anyways, you know how much she admires you, right?”

Stevie let out a small chuckle. “Admiration is putting it lightly, but yes. What can I do for you two little doves?” she asked.

Chuckling sweetly, Cordelia nodded to herself. “That’s true... so, I was thinking, is it possible you can get us special tickets for a concert or something? I—I don’t mind paying whatever it costs, I just want to make her a surprise... I know it’s last minute.”

“Oh, little dove. I’ve got you covered. I’ll have Karen email you two front tow tickets for our next show in New Orleans. It’s in three months. Is that okay?” she asked.

Three months... that was so far away. Cordelia nibbled on her lower lip. “I... you wouldn’t have anything closer, for a chance?” she asked in a meek voice. Stevie was already doing them a favor.

“There’s a concert in Birmingham a month earlier. I know that might be a long trip though... unless you can fly to L.A. We have a concert next week.” Stevie explained.

“L.A. would be perfect! I don’t think Misty has ever been there!” Cordelia’s voice jumped with excitement. A trip, the two of them... what else could she ask for? “Wouldn’t it cause any trouble?”

Stevie shook her head. “Not one bit. I’m sure Karen can send you some places to stay by the venue.” She said.

“Oh, that’d be perfect!” Cordelia found herself way more excited than she thought she would be — which was already a lot. “How much for the tickets?”

“Oh, don’t you worry about it. I’ve got everything covered, okay?”

“Are you sure?” Cordelia bit her lower lip.

Stevie nodded. “Yes, I am more than happy to help out. I want to see Misty again, and you know I am always happy to see you!” She said.

“That’s so sweet of you... thank you, Stevie. I mean it.” Cordelia smiled even more. “I’m sure Misty wants to see you, too. And well, you know me, too.”

Stevie laughed softly. “Yes, dear. I can’t wait to see you two next week. Karen will send you that email in the morning. You have a goodnight, okay?”

“Thank you so much, we can’t wait to see you either. Have a good night, Stevie. Thank you.” Cordelia hung up and smiled brightly. She was excited to spend some time with Misty. She missed her... she missed her more than she thought she could ever miss someone.

Misty was in the greenhouse. She was messing around with some spells, plants, and incantations while waiting for Cordelia while she finished up a class. She was still slightly overwhelmed with everything going on - there was so much and so many feelings about being back. The fact that she was gone for so many years broke her heart. She couldn’t help but think about all the missed opportunities she could have had while she was gone, not just in life, but with Cordelia most of all. Over the time she had been back, she had been tiptoeing around the idea of taking the next step to letting Cordelia know how she truly felt about her, but she had no idea how or when to do it.

The class couldn’t have dragged itself more even if it tried. Cordelia couldn’t stop eyeing her purse; all the butterflies danced inside her stomach every time she did so. The tickets had arrived that morning, and she had already booked a good hotel and plane tickets for her and Misty. Zoe, Mallory, and Coco knew all about it, and they were more than ready to take care of the academy for the days she’d be out. Practically running out of the classroom once she had finished her class, Cordelia was smiling excitedly. She basically ran through the halls and to the room she had always loved so much. Her heart began beating faster and faster, and her mind raced with thoughts. 

Cordelia didn’t know how she had held herself when she first saw Misty entering through that door with Mallory; she actually _saw_ Misty, in all her glory, eyes shining, wild blonde curls like a halo. Misty Day was gorgeous, and she smelled just how Cordelia remembered. 

For all the time Misty was gone, Cordelia had beaten herself up for the fact she never had the chance to tell her how she felt. The world was giving her a second chance, she couldn’t let it pass _again_. But how would she do that? Before Misty was gone, she wasn’t really sure of what she felt, but after all the nights she spent crying and trying to get her back, Cordelia had accepted that it was love. The purest form of love. 

Gently, Cordelia pushed the door of the greenhouse open, carefully not to startle Misty. She saw her curls from behind, her strong body and, of course, her shawl. Cordelia couldn’t wait to see her smile. “Hey,” she greeted softly, excitement dripping from her voice as she held her purse tightly.

Misty turned her head, smiling brightly as she stared at Cordelia. “Hey, Delia. How was class?” she asked softly as she set down the garden sheers.

“Oh, it was good. That class is really good.” Cordelia walked closer to Misty, smiling more and more as the seconds passed by. She looked over to what Misty was working on. “What are you doing, sweetheart?”

“Oh, I was working on regenerating plants,” Misty said shyly. “It ain’t going to great though...”

Cordelia frowned, resting her hand on the small of Misty’s back. She looked at the plants. “They look way better than they did this morning. Don’t push yourself too much, you’re doing great.”

Misty blushed as she looked down shyly. “Thank ya, Miss Delia.” She said softly. “It means a lot to me.”

“I’m just being honest, Misty. The last thing you should focus right now is that... we have to keep you healthy now, mentally and physically.” Cordelia offered a sympathetic smile, pulling her hand away. “So... I’ve got something for you...”

Misty turned around to face Cordelia fully. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she noticed how close Cordelia was to her. “Th-thank ya, and uh, what is it?” she asked.

Cordelia was so excited for the surprise she didn’t even realize the small distance. With her eyes shining, she reached to grab a silver envelope from her purse, handing it to Misty.

Misty furrowed her brows slightly. She took the envelope and opened it. “What is this?” she asked before pulling out the papers. She furrowed her brows before reading the title “FLEETWOOD MAC CONCERT: LOS ANGELES.” Her eyes quickly looked up at Cordelia, smiling brightly.

Cordelia watched her with expectant eyes. When blue ones met hers, she smiled brightly. “Front row.”

“Fr-front... ya shittin’ me, right?” Misty asked with a wide smile.

Cordelia couldn’t help but chuckle. She shook her head as she kept trying to hold her enormous smile back.

Misty smiled brighter than before as she threw her hands around a Cordelia and hugged her tightly. “Oh, thank ya! Thank ya, thank ya, Delia!”

Cordelia stumbled back a little but was quick to hug Misty back just as tightly. She took a deep breath and the scent of Misty Day’s curls invaded her nose. She allowed her face to bury into them. It felt so good to be that close, Cordelia forgot to pull away. “You don’t have to thank me, Misty...”

Misty held Cordelia tight against her as she smiled even more and more. “Oh, this is gonna be so awesome!”

As their bodies pressed, even more, Cordelia snapped awake. She gently pulled away, smiling more and more. “It is! We leave tomorrow morning.”

“Really?” Misty asked brightly. “That soon?” she asked more as she rested her hip against the table.

“Yes,” Cordelia nodded. And then she began to overthink. “I—I hope that’s alright? I figured we could go early to enjoy the city a little...”

Misty nodded quickly. “Oh, Delia, that’s perfect. I’ve never traveled outside of Louisiana before. I think it’ll be really fun!”

_Delia_. Cordelia had never loved her name so much. With her smile returning, she nodded. “Perfect. There’s one more thing...”

What is it?” Misty asked excitedly.

“Stevie is expecting us before the show, backstage.”

Misty’s eyes started to shine even more. Her smile grew even wider. Her knees started to feel like jello. “ _Th-The_ Stevie?” she asked.

“The Stevie,” Cordelia chuckled softly, feeling her chest warming from how happy Misty looked. She wanted to see that smile every day for the rest of her life.

Misty grinned. “Wow... when do we leave again?” she asked excitedly.

“Tomorrow morning,” Cordelia let out a laugh, leaning to brush a stray of curly, blonde hair away from Misty’s face. She stared into blue eyes, lingering her hand there for a second. And then, in a softer, lower voice, she continued. “It’s so good to have you back...”

Misty smiled shyly before looking down. Her heart was beating fast, her hands were sweating, and she was nervous. “It’s good to be back. I-I missed ya a lot.” She said softly.

“I missed you so much,” Cordelia’s voice was still low and gentle. “So, so much... I d-did everything I could to bring you back.” A small knot began to form in the back of her throat. She was quick to gulp it down. “I t-tried everything... I kept your clothes, your records, and all the things I c-could find. I p-prayed, I tried spells and potions a-and enchantments b-but nothing worked…” her voice croaked. Brown eyes fell down, and she wiped a tear away with the hand she pulled away from Misty’s hair. “I’m sorry,” she said in a whisper, shaking her head.

Misty grabbed Cordelia’s hand when she pulled it away. She caressed her hand softly and squeezed it. “Don’t apologize, Miss Delia, please. Ya don’t have to be sorry. I-I know ya tried ya hardest. But what matters now is that I’m here, I’m okay and most important I’m with ya.” She said softly.

Cordelia looked at their hands. Her fingers hesitantly caressed Misty’s, and her teary eyes went back up. She gave her a nod. “T-thank you, Misty. You’re right.”

Misty smiled sadly when she saw the tears. Her free hand went to wipe away the tears. “No more tears, alright?” she asked.

At first, Cordelia flinched; she wasn’t used to such caresses. But then, she leaned against the hand, eyes glued on Misty Day’s. She nodded.

Misty smiled softly before hesitantly pulling her hand away from Cordelia’s face. She didn’t know whether or not the touch was too much.

Cordelia’s eyes fell back down as Misty pulled her hand away. She gulped, licking her lips nervously. “S-so... I guess you should pack.” She offered her another smile.

Misty nodded softly. “Yes, right. Uh, what’s the weather like there?” she asked.

“Oh, it’s a lot like here, but a little chillier. I suppose if you take your shawls and a coat you should be just fine.” Cordelia held her purse close once again.

Misty smiled softly as she nodded. “Okay, thank ya again, Delia. It means the world to me... oh! is it just us, or...?”

Cordelia’s stomach did a twirl. It finally hit her. It was just Misty and her for a whole weekend. “Just us.” She bit her lip.

Misty bit her lip as she looked down. Her mind started swirling with ideas. “It’ll be a lot of fun.” She finally said.

“You think?” Cordelia asked almost hopefully.

Misty nodded softly, smiling. “Yes. I can’t wait!” She looked back up. “I-I should start packin’ for tomorrow.”

Cordelia smiled brightly. “Yes. Me too, actually... I haven’t had the time,” she chuckled shyly.

Misty chuckled softly. “Let’s go pack then!” she said happily.

“Yes!” Cordelia laughed softly and grabbed Misty’s arm gently, pulling her along. Her hand desperately wanted to slip lower.

Misty smiled dumbly as she followed Cordelia back into the house. “Wow, can’t believe 

Cordelia looked back as they walked. “What about that time she came here?”

“That was really awesome, too. But this time it’s the whole band! Ya know, Mick, Christine, John! That’s so awesome.” Misty beamed.

Cordelia’s chest was so full of joy. She nodded. “That makes sense,” she said softly, pulling them upstairs quietly. She took her hand away to stop feeling like she was dragging Misty around. “You’ll have to teach me the lyrics,” she teased softly.

Misty smiled brightly. “I think I could do that! Are we taking a plane?” she asked.

“Stevie will send us a private jet, actually.”

“Pri-private? Holy shit, that’s fancy.” Misty said.

Cordelia chuckled. “It is...” They got to Misty’s room, and she stopped walking. “Tomorrow we leave at 10 A.M.”

Misty nodded with a small smile. “Alrighty. I can’t wait. Can we get breakfast on the way?” she asked softly.

“Definitely,” Cordelia nodded. She loved how genuine Misty was... she was so honest, so pure. It warmed her heart. “Don’t go to sleep too late, we want you full of energy to meet Stevie,” she said sweetly.

Misty chuckled shyly as she nodded. “I’ll try, can’t promise though.” She said with a small smile.

“Only you, Mist,” Cordelia laughed lowly, reaching absently to caress her shoulder.

Misty smiled shyly. “Well, guess I’ll see ya in the mornin’?” she asked softly.

“Yes, definitely.” Cordelia pulled her hand away, weirdly playing with her hair. “We just have to be quiet, since probably all the girls will be asleep. Do you mind going to my room once you’re ready?”

Misty nodded softly, smiling as her heart melted. She stared into her favorite brown eyes and she loved when Cordelia played with her hair. “Sure. I don’t mind.”

“Perfect.” Cordelia offered another smile. Misty’s blue eyes made her weak on the knees. “Goodnight, Misty.”

“Goodnight, Miss Delia,” Misty said softly before hesitantly pulling away.

Cordelia did the same, walking to her bedroom hesitantly. She looked back one last time before closing the door.

Misty smiled shyly as she watched Cordelia walk off. She finally walked into her room and started packing everything she could. she packed dresses, skirts, tops, boots, a jacket, her shawls, and then finally some pretty underwear and matching panties just in case she actually went through with telling Cordelia that she loved her. Maybe this weekend could be it.

Cordelia’s chest was so full, and her heart was beating faster. She was so happy and excited and oh nervous about it all. Her mind was going a million thoughts per second, and she decided she’d take her therapist’s advice — yes, she had finally accepted to get help — and just go with what felt right, with her heart and with the present. Pulling her suitcase from underneath the bed, she was quick to pack everything she needed — skirts, blouses, loose pants, dresses, shoes, underwear... some lacy ones, just in case, too. And then, she laid in bed and tried sleeping. The only reason she was able to do so was that her tiredness won over her excitement, and she fell asleep thinking about Misty, her smile, her curls, her blue eyes, and beautiful skin... she was everything Cordelia wanted—needed.

Misty spent the whole night tossing and turning in bed. She could barely sleep because she was far too excited about the weekend to come. She couldn’t stop thinking about all the amazing things she and Cordelia were going to do this while they were away. She also thought of the way she could tell Cordelia how she truly felt. There was a part of her that knew Cordelia felt the same as she did, it didn’t take a genius to guess.

When her alarm finally went off, Cordelia nearly jumped out of the bed. Her cheeks were pink from the dream she had, and she shook it off as she hopped into the shower. In her dream, she and Misty walked around a field full of sunflowers, hand in hand, stealing glances and sweet caresses. Her foot got trapped, and she fell down, bringing Misty Day with her, causing their bodies to get pushed close. And then, they kissed. It felt so good... 

Cordelia spent the whole shower thinking about it, about the lips and about the way they felt in her dream. She wondered if they were better in real life, and perhaps... just perhaps... she could try and find it out this weekend. _This is silly,_ her mind screamed, _this is stupid._ How could Misty Day even see her like that?

Misty stared at her clock next to her bed, and once the time hit 7:45, she got up. She went to the bathroom and started getting ready for the day. She had barely slept throughout the night, but she didn’t feel tired whatsoever.

Once Cordelia was out of the shower, she moved to comb and dry her hair. She kept her towel around herself as she hummed to some tune absently, her lips permanently shaped into a smile. She wondered if Misty was already up.

Misty brushed her hair and her teeth after she washed her face. She went back to her room to pick out an outfit. That task alone was the hardest part of her day. For now, she chose a simple black dress, some boots, and a shawl to go over the top of it. She grabbed her suitcase and exited her room.

Once Cordelia’s hair was in its usual form, she moved to apply a little bit of makeup: lipstick and mascara and then began getting dressed. She put on her underwear and moved to her loose, high-waisted, pants.

Misty, without thinking too much, walked into Cordelia’s room. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the other witch completely topless. “Shit! I’m sorry,” she said before turning around.

Cordelia was just finishing buttoning her pants when her door opened. She gasped loudly, blushing fiercely before she stumbled around to put on her delicate white blouse. “It’s-it’s okay, Misty.” She gulped and licked her lips nervously. That was definitely everything she needed.

Misty stared down at the floor nervously. Her heart was beating fast. She couldn’t get the image of Cordelia’s breasts out of her mind. _God, they looked amazing..._

Cordelia bit her inner cheek, looking at how ashamed Misty looked like. She stepped closer, palms sweating from her own embarrassment, and gently placed a hand on Misty Day’s shoulder. “Sweetheart... it’s okay.”

Misty nervously turned back around. She was thankful Cordelia had a shirt on now. “Sorry, I-I wasn’t thinkin’. I was just too excited ‘bout today, ya know?” she asked nervously.

Cordelia was nervous, very, very nervous. She gulped it down. “I know. I’m excited, too, it’s okay.” She offered a reassuring smile. “So, everything ready?” she looked past Misty to see her suitcase, desperate to change subjects.

Misty nodded softly. “Yes, I am. Just hungry,” she said with a shy giggle.

Chuckling sweetly, Cordelia pulled away to put her heels on and grab her purse and suitcase. “Stevie said she’d get us breakfast at the plane.”

“Wha—really?!” Misty asked with a wide smile.

“Yes. I e-mailed her a list with a few things... hopefully you’ll like it.” Cordelia had, in fact, e-mailed them a list with every single food Misty loved; from bagels to candy bars and to how she preferred her toast to me.

Misty smiled shyly. “Really? I’m sure I’ll love it, Delia!” She said happily.

Cordelia nodded excitedly. “I hope so.” She walked to Misty. “Shall we?”

Misty nodded with a wide smile. “Yes!” she said before walking out to the hallway to grab her suitcase.

Cordelia followed her and pulled them to the stairs, struggling to carry her suitcase down it.

“I can get that if ya’d like.” Misty offered.

Cordelia smiled shyly to her. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Misty nodded as she took the suitcase and started carrying it downstairs with her own.

Blushing even more at how easily Misty picked her suitcase, Cordelia followed right behind. “Thank you.” She eyed Misty’s muscles. Her lower lip got caught between her teeth.

“Course! I can put it in the trunk if ya’d like me to.” Misty said as she started walking towards the front door.

“A car is picking us up, sweetheart,” Cordelia said sweetly. “They should already be waiting, actually.”

“Really?” Misty asked with wide eyes and a bright smile.

“Yes. Stevie wanted only the best.” Cordelia whispered, quietly making her way to the big door.

Misty blushed slightly as she stepped outside. There was a black SUV waiting for them at the front gate. She bit her lip shyly. “I can take your bags!” a man in a black suit said from the car.

Closing the door, Cordelia smiled at the man. “Oh, thank you so much!” 

“It’s no problem, ladies.” He stepped outside and reached for their bags, putting them in the trunk.

Misty smiled shyly. “Thank ya.” 

“Of course!” he said before opening the back door, once he had the bags in the trunk.

Cordelia smiled softly, starting to walk to the car. She looked back, checking if Misty was following her.

Misty was right behind Cordelia; in fact, her eyes were practically glued to the older woman’s bottom. Her pants for so perfecting in just the right places.

Cordelia got inside, gladly scooting to the end of the seat so Misty could slip in. She was so excited.

Misty smiled softly as she got into the back seat. She was only a few inches away from Cordelia. She buckled herself into the car and waited for the driver.

Buckling herself as well, Cordelia rested her hands on her lap. She smiled at Misty, feeling herself relaxing and just letting go of her Supreme façade. “I’m excited,” she whispered.

Misty smiled. “God, me too! I can’t wait to see what it’s like to be on a plane. To see Stevie again, and go around LA!” she said brightly.

“You’ve never been on a plane?” Cordelia asked softly. She didn’t know why it shocked her; she had been in a plane only a handful of times.

Misty shook her head softly. “Nope. Never had the reason to. I never really traveled when I lived in the compound.” Misty explained. “Unless Daddy needed me to, then I would, but otherwise I just stayed home and worked with the kids and garden.”

Cordelia nodded sadly. Misty deserved the world. “I understand.” 

The car began to move.

Misty smiled softly. “I’m starving,” she said shyly.

The Supreme laughed lowly. “I’m a little hungry, too.” She looked down at her hands, pausing. And then she looked back at Misty. “Can I ask you something?”

Misty nodded softly as she looked at Cordelia. “Course!”

“Are you happy?” she asked somewhat weakly. Cordelia wanted to make sure Misty was alright after everything she went through.

Misty looked down at her lap as she started nervously playing with her rings. “I think so... I mean, yes, but sometimes I have... flashbacks.” She explained.

Cordelia nodded understandingly as she gulped. She reached to one of Misty’s hands hesitantly, squeezing it. “You know you can always talk to me,” she said lowly.

Misty nodded shyly as she squeezed Cordelia’s hand. “Yes, thank ya... are ya happy?” she asked.

_Am I?_ Cordelia didn’t know how to answer it. She felt so alone... Myrtle was gone, Misty was gone until recently, she didn’t have friends – or time for it, anyways. Her sight moved away from Misty’s. “Not all the time.”

Misty frowned softly. “Wanna talk about it, Delia?” she asked.

Cordelia gulped. Her palms grew sweaty. _Open up,_ her therapist had said, _open up, Cordelia. You keep everything to yourself._ But it was so hard, and she had so much to talk about and so many emotions to show. Her eyes grew teary, and she was quick to close them, so Misty didn’t realize. It was supposed to be a happy weekend. She shook her head.

Misty frowned softly. She could tell Cordelia had something to say, but she just nodded. She didn’t want to push. “Okay, honey. I’m here if ya need me though.”

Smiling weakly, Cordelia nodded and sniffed softly. She concentrated to make the tears go away and when they finally did, she opened her eyes again, taking a deep breath. “Thank you.”

Misty smiled softly as she nodded again. “Ya ain’t gotta thank me. I’m always here for ya.”

Opening a shy smile, Cordelia squeezed Misty’s hand and pulled away. “Me too.”

Misty smiled softly. “Thank ya, Delia.”

“Always.” Cordelia offered one last smile before looking through the window. The city was always so beautiful.

Misty did the same and smiled as she watched the building pass by them.

Soon enough, the car had stopped in front of a field. A jet was already there. Cordelia would lie if she said she hadn’t stolen a few glances from Misty during the ride. 

The driver went outside and opened the door for them. “Ladies.”

Misty bit her lip hard as she stared at the jet. “Wow,” she breathed out before looking at Cordelia, who looked stunning.

Cordelia’s eyes shinned. She nodded. “Wow indeed.” She got out of the car. “Thank you.”

Misty got out after Cordelia and hesitantly grabbed her hand before pulling her towards the stairs at the jet. “Come on!”

Cordelia stumbled a little with a giggle, gladly walked with Misty. From the corner of her eye, she saw their bags already being transported there.

Misty started walking up the steps, smiling dumbly. Her eyes went wide when she saw a large variety of foods on the tables.

Cordelia was full of smiles, too. She looked at the table and then at Misty. “It’s all for you.”

“Ya gotta eat too, silly!” Misty said softly before grabbing a bagel.

The Supreme followed with Misty, chuckling again. Misty Day cared... it made her all silly. “I will.” She grabbed a plate and began placing a few butter biscuits on it.

Misty smiled before spotting some tea. “Yes!” she whispered excitedly before grabbing herself some.

Cordelia’s chest began filling with joy once again. She was so happy. Leaving her plate aside, she walked closer to Misty and grabbed a teacup, waiting to pour some to herself.

Misty smiled softly. “There’s just about every kind of tea here!”

“God, I love tea,” Cordelia commented softly as she looked over all the kinds available.

Misty smiled brightly as she started adding sugar and honey to her tea. “Me too! Oh, I love this trip already!”

Smiling brightly, Cordelia reached for some green tea. She put it in her teacup and added some hot water. “Me too.” The sights were being the best part... Misty was the perfect sight.

Misty sat down in one of the seats at the table and started to eat her bagel and sip on her tea.

Cordelia grabbed her plate and looked over. She wanted to sit down next to Misty, but she wondered if that was appropriate, given all of the other seats were available.

Misty looked up, seeing Cordelia eyeing the seat beside her. She patted the seat. “Sit with me.” She said.

Blushing slightly, she nodded and followed that way. She sat down beside Misty, taking a sip of her tea. “Thank you.”

“Course!” Misty smiled softly. 

“Morning, ladies. I’ll be your pilot for today. My name is Anthony. Miss Nicks sends her best for both of you.” The man in a suit said as he came into the plane. Another man followed him. “And this is Bruce, your personal bodyguard.”

Cordelia looked up, jaw nearly dropping as he explained they would have a bodyguard. “A bodyguard?” she asked softly.

"Miss Nicks likes there to be one with her guests," Bruce explained.

“O-okay. Thank you very much.” Cordelia smiled.

Bruce nodded softly. "You're welcome." He said before taking a seat near the door once it closed. Anthony smiled softly. "Alright, I'm going to go get the jet started, and when I say so, please put your seatbelts on, and get ready to take off." He said.

Cordelia nodded again. “Thank you,” she repeated. “Will do.”

Misty nodded with a mouthful of bagel. "Okay," she murmured.

Cordelia looked at Misty, letting out a chuckle. There were some crumbs on her chin, and she leaned to wipe it away lovingly.

Misty blushed as Cordelia wiped her chin clean. She smiled softly before finishing the food in her mouth. "Thank ya."

“Of course,” Cordelia chuckled again, shyly as well. She began eating her biscuits, humming.

Misty smiled softly before finishing her bagel. She was about to get up when their pilot came on over the intercom. "Alright, we're about to take off. Please put on your seatbelts, and lids on any drink you have open." He said.

“Oh,” Cordelia looked at Misty. She reached to put on her seatbelt.

Misty smiled as she did the same. Soon enough, the plane was starting down the runway and up into the air.

Cordelia kept on eating her biscuits. She smiled excitedly.

Misty bit her lip as she felt the altitude change as they started to go up into the air. She gripped the armrests as she took a deep breath.

Cordelia looked at Misty, heart-melting. “Do you want me to, uh... h-hold you?”

Misty bit her lip as she looked at Cordelia. She held out her hand shyly.

Cordelia’s heart seemed to want to fly away from her chest. She snuggled closer and hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Misty closed her eyes as she rested her head on Cordelia’s shoulder. “It ain’t as bad as I thought it was gonna be.” She said.

Gulping her nervousness away, Cordelia caressed Misty’s arm. The muscles were so prominent... “I’m glad, sweetheart.”

“Me too,” Misty blushed at the pet name.

Hesitantly, Cordelia rested her head on top of Misty’s. The beloved smell of her curls got stronger, brown eyes closing softly. Discretely, she buried her nose onto the curls.

Misty smiled softly at their closeness. She loved being like this, so close, so warm, safe. She could smell Cordelia’s intoxicating floral scent; it melted her heart.

Cordelia took a deep breath. She smiled more and more, not daring to pull away.

Misty smiled, closing her eyes as she let out a small yawn. “How long ‘til we get there?” she asked.

Cordelia could swear she felt like she couldn’t handle so many emotions from being so close to Misty. She thought for a moment. “Maybe an hour... something like that.”

Bruce nodded. “About a little over an hour.” He said. 

Misty smiled softly. “Cool.”

“Thank you,” Cordelia smiled somewhat shyly, looking over at the man.

Bruce nodded with a small smile. 

“What are we gonna do when we get there?” Misty asked softly.

“I think go to the hotel... maybe we can take a walk around? But we should rest for tonight.” Cordelia said softly, hesitantly pulling away now. She didn’t want to make Misty uncomfortable, make things weird.

Misty nodded softly. She smiled excitedly as she looked at Cordelia. “Oh, I can’t wait!” she said.

“Me either,” Cordelia confessed happily. “It’s been so long since I had time to actually enjoy things, you know?”

Misty smiled sadly as she nodded. “I totally understand whatcha mean, Delia.”

Cordelia smiled softly, nodding as she looked down. “Thank you for... for allowing me to be that way...”

Misty smiled softly. “Ya ain’t gotta thank me. I hope ya know that ya can always be yaself with me.”

Cordelia smiled a little more. “Thank y-you. You too.” She looked back at blue eyes, brown eyes smiling along.

Misty smiled as she stared into Cordelia’s eyes, feeling her heart melt again. “Thank ya, too.”

Giving a nod, Cordelia bit her lower lip. She needed to change subjects before she melted down onto the ground. “How—how are the girls treating you?”

Misty looked down at her lap as she smiled softly. “Good. Zoe’s been helpin’ a lot. I’ve mostly spent time with her, and I’ve met Mallory, Coco, and a few others. They’re really nice. They said they already knew ‘bout me ‘cause of ya.” She smiled a little more.

Cordelia’s whole body began burning up. Her cheeks tinted. She laughed weirdly, looking down. “I m-might have told them about you... Zoe missed you a lot, you know? And so, did Queenie...”

Misty smiled sadly. “I missed y’all so much. Not a day passed I didn’t think ‘bout ya.” She said.

“Me too,” Cordelia said in a tone that cheated on her previous, happy one. “How are you, um—how are you managing Madison’s death?” She was almost afraid of asking.

Misty bit her lip. “Well, I ain’t real sure. Ya know Madi and I had a weird relationship. I hated her, but I liked her, too. I don’t really know after she tried to kill me.” She sighed.

Cordelia nodded. “You’ve got a point,” she murmured. “But don’t tell anyone I said that,” she chuckled.

Misty chuckled sadly. “Don’t worry, it’s safe with me.”

Cordelia nodded. “I trust you,” she said softly, firmly.

Misty smiled even more. “I trust ya, too, Delia. I always have.”

Cordelia had the urge to scream in frustration; how could Misty trust her when she was the reason the Cajun had gone to hell? Cordelia didn’t understand it, but she was glad Misty Day didn’t see it that way. Gently, she reached for Misty’s hand and squeezed it. “Thank you.”

Misty smiled softly as she squeezed Cordelia’s hand back. She couldn’t help but notice how soft and warm the woman’s hand was. “Course,” she said before sipping on her drink.

Cordelia offered her another smile before taking another biscuit: they tasted so rich. Her hand was still on Misty’s, feeling her skin and her fingers and callouses. She loved holding it... it felt so good.

Misty grabbed a blueberry muffin and started eating it happily. She was in her own thoughts, thinking of all the things they were going to have fun and see Stevie again.

The flight was calm and quiet; at some point, they changed to more comfortable seats and even though the whole plane was empty, they sat right beside each other. It was comfortable, it felt safe. Cordelia stole glances every now and then of Misty, the book on her lap was barely touched. She couldn’t focus on anything other than Misty Day.

Misty was the exact same. Nervously, shyly, she often stole glances at Cordelia. She was the prettiest, most gorgeous woman Misty had ever seen, it was hard to not just stare at her beauty. Everything from her perfect, golden hair, so the lightest of freckles that decorated Cordelia’s skin when she didn’t wear foundation.

“We’re about to land, ladies,” Bruce informed. 

Cordelia closed her book and looked at Misty. “Would you like to hold my hand again?”

Misty bit her lip shyly as she nodded softly. “Only if ya don't mind?” she asked.

Cordelia didn’t mind. She didn’t mind at all. Shaking her head, she reached for Misty’s hand and laced their fingers together. Her stomach did a turn.

Misty bit her lip again. She turned her face toward the window with a wide smile. She felt butterflies fluttering around her tummy.

Cordelia was in the same state; her eyes were focused on their hands. Misty’s fingers were rougher than hers, but they felt so nice... her rings were her signature. Everything was so deeply Misty Day.

Misty’s eyes squeezed shut as she saw them approaching the ground. But to her surprise when they landed, it was smooth.

Cordelia squeezed Misty’s hand a little when they landed, chuckling softly at herself.

Misty smiled at the squeeze. “That wasn’t too bad.” She said softly. 

“It wasn’t... very gentle for a plane,” she said with a chuckle.

Misty smiled softly. “Well, it was nice for my first plane ride.

Cordelia’s smile grew a little. “I’m so glad.” She squeezed her hand and pulled away to put her book away.

Misty unbuckled herself when they were told to, and she started to get up. She grabbed another muffin. 

Bruce waited until they were completely stopped to open the door. “Alright, ladies. I’ll escort you to the car and to your hotel.” He said.

Cordelia got up as well, chuckling sweetly at Misty. She looked at Bruce. “Oh, thank you very much, that’s so sweet.”

Bruce nodded. “Just doing my job, Miss Goode. When you two are ready to leave the hotel later, just call me and I will escort you to a car.” He explained. 

“Fancy!” Misty said.

Cordelia bit her lip. _Miss Goode_. That was nice. She nodded. “Thank you.” As they walked outside and to the car, she already saw their bags being put into the trunk.

Misty followed right behind Cordelia, smiling to herself. The car was another black SUV. It was all so nice.

Yes, Cordelia was used to fancy-ish things, but that was another world. She got inside as Bruce opened the door for them. “Thank you.”

“Thank ya, Sir.” Misty smiled before getting into the car next to Cordelia.

Cordelia smiled at Misty and buckled up, fixing her hair a little.

Misty smiled as she looked out the tinted window. “Wonder where we’re stayin’.” She said.

“Me too,” Cordelia stared outside as well. The city was so big. “At the Ritz-Carlton, ladies,” Bruce said softly.

“I dunno what that is, but alright.” Misty chuckled shyly.

Cordelia’s eyes opened wide. That was fancy. Very, very fancy. “ _T-the_ Ritz-Carlton?” she asked softly.

Bruce nodded as he got into the passenger seat. He nodded to the driver to start going. “Yes, ma’am. As I said before, Miss Nicks wanted the best for you two.” 

Misty smiled. “That’s so sweet of her.”

Cordelia was in awe. She smiled to herself. “She’s absolutely amazing.” 

Bruce nodded again.

Misty smiled again before looking at Cordelia. “We’re gonna have so much fun, Delia!”

Cordelia’s insides squeezed themselves with joy. She smiled brightly. “We will.” Misty Day was so pure; it always pulled the best out of her.

Misty smiled as she stared out the window again once they started to drive out of the airport. “The city’s huge!”

“It is... so beautiful.” Cordelia had always loved the huge buildings; they passed a sense of freedom to her, weirdly enough.

Misty smiled. She moved her hand slightly on the middle seat and felt her fingers brush against Cordelia’s. “Sorry...” she whispered shyly.

Cordelia’s heart went to her throat. She bit her lip, hesitantly looking at Misty and then at their hands; they were close. Very. Hesitantly, once again, she brushed their fingers on purpose.

Misty looked down at their hands, biting her lip softly. Her heart was beating fast and butterflies in her stomach again. She didn’t know what to do, but her hand moved to hold Cordelia’s hand softly.

Cordelia took a deep, shaky breath. She tangled her fingers with Misty’s and began caressing them slowly, savoring the skin there. Her legs felt so shaky she was thankful they were sitting down. Her cheeks blushed. She wanted to scream with all the emotions.

Misty was exactly the same. When Cordelia started to caress her fingers, her heart wanted to leap from her chest. She took a deep breath before looking out of the window again. She was smiling from ear to ear, blushing hard.

Cordelia was in the same state. She had to keep biting her lip to stop her smile from growing too much. Her fingers, however, never stopped caressing Misty Day’s.

Misty was a smiling fool as she stared out the window. Her hand softly squeezed Cordelia’s as they pulled into the highway.

Cordelia looked up at the huge building; it was so beautiful. She squeezed Misty’s hand back, managing to look at her. Her curls were shining so beautifully, she had an ethereal glow to her.

Misty looked over at Cordelia at the exact same time. She smiled shyly, blushing still. She just stared into Cordelia’s beautiful, brown hues, feeling at home, peaceful.

Cordelia had the impulse to look away but forced herself not to. She offered a small smile, caressing Misty Day’s fingers a little more. She felt so safe like she never felt before.

Misty shyly smiled back before biting her lip. She looked down at their hands again, thinking they fit so perfectly together.

Cordelia looked down as well, chuckling lowly to herself, shyly.

Misty squeezed Cordelia’s hand once more 

“Almost there, ladies,” Bruce said.

Cordelia nodded, still relishing at the touch. “Thank you.” 

“Of course,” Bruce nodded.

Misty smiled softly as she looked down at their hands again. Her heart skipped a beat just as the car came to a stop. 

Bruce got out and opened the back doors for both of them.

Cordelia was hesitant to let Misty Day’s hand go. She caressed it one more time and pulled away slowly, offering her a lovingly smile.

Misty smiled shyly before letting go of Cordelia’s hand. She got out of the car and met the witch on the other side. “Hey,” she said softly.

Cordelia gulped her heart away once again. “Hello,” she said shyly. She wondered if she should and could grab her hand again, but Bruce was quick to scoot them to the hotel. 

“We have the keys, already. Room 701, ladies.”


	2. Chapter 2

_One room?_ Misty wondered. She smiled and nodded. When they got into the elevator it was crowded with their bags, so she was pushed against Cordelia.

One room. Cordelia’s cheeks flushed. It was good, but also... _oh God_. She was thinking so much about it that she didn’t even pay attention to the interior of the hotel until she felt Misty Day’s body against her own. She bit her lip, looking at her. God, Misty was so gorgeous.

Misty looked down slightly at Cordelia, smiling shyly before looking away at her feet. 

Bruce told the elevator man which floor and the man nodded before pressing a button.

Cordelia gulped. They were close. Very, very close. She was sure her breath was tickling against Misty’s chin.

Misty bit her lip softly as she could smell Cordelia’s green tea breath. It warmed her insides.

Cordelia looked away, wondering if her breath was alright. She was freaking out.

The elevator door opened. The bellhop stepped out, pulling their luggage. 

Bruce followed, motioning for them to follow him. 

Misty stepped out of the elevator, pulling Cordelia with her when she grabbed the woman’s hand.

Cordelia blushed. Again. She gladly grabbed Misty Day’s hand and followed with her, once again intertwining her fingers together; it felt more personal, not something she’d do with anyone who held her hand.

Misty smiled to herself as she felt Cordelia’s fingers entwine with her own. She stopped when Bruce stopped. 

“Here is your room, ladies.” He said before handing them each a card.

Cordelia did the same, smiling all the way. Grabbing her card, Cordelia offered a smile to him. “Thank you very much, sir. For everything.” 

Bruce nodded. “If you need anything, call the lobby. We’ll always be in service for you.” He said before excusing himself.

Misty smiled, “So fancy!” she chuckled softly before stepping inside. “Holy shit...” she gasped at how big, luxurious, and nice the room was. _And then_ , she saw the bed. The single bed. It was big, but there was only one in the room.

Cordelia’s jaw fell open as she saw the room. They had a whole glass wall a little more to the right, giving them a full view of the city. She scanned the room with her eyes, finding it all so neat and luxurious, a dream. As she saw the bed, _the only bed_ , her stomach seemed to mold itself into a knot. She bit her lip. That was going to be tricky. “That’s... so beautiful,” she tried playing it cool.

“Uh-huh...” Misty nodded. 

“Enjoy your stay, ladies.” The bellhop said before leaving the room, leaving them by themselves.

“T-thank you,” Cordelia offered a weird smile. Tension began filling the air. And then, with a flick of her fingers, she put the bags inside; they were heavy, and there was no one else around. She turned to Misty and shushed playfully, trying to loosen up the atmosphere. “Magic is not allowed outside of the academy,” she whispered with a cheeky smile. Misty made her feel so light.

Misty smiled softly, shyly almost. She chuckled and nodded. “Of course.” She said softly before walking over to the white, faux leather sofa and sat down on it.

As Cordelia closed the door, she felt the tension all over again. She sat down on the bed and placed her purse on one of the nightstands. They were alone. She didn’t know what to do.

Misty bit her lip as she looked down at her lap. The silence was really getting to her. She felt like it was awkward, but not in a bad way. Her heart was beating fast and the butterflies were going crazy in her stomach.

Cordelia nervously pulled her hair back, thinking about what they could talk about or do. She got up, getting closer to the windows and then exploring the bedroom. She saw a glass door and smiled as she saw a patio with a pool. “Misty, there’s a pool here!”

“Really?” Misty asked with a bright smile. She got up and walked over to Cordelia. “Oh! Do we have time to swim?” she asked with puppy-dog eyes.

Cordelia looked at Misty, chuckling softly. “Well, we should be at the concert at eight, it’s only...” she checked her watch. “Ten to twelve, so that’d be a yes.”

“Yay!” Misty squealed excitedly. She walked over to her suitcase to start looking for her bathing suit. She was so thankful she brought it with them.

Cordelia watched Misty. And then it dawned on her; she was going to see Misty Day in a bathing suit. Her mouth dried. That was so wrong of her...

Misty pulled her suitcase on the bed and started rifling through her clothes. She finally found her black two-piece suit and set it aside. She smiled to herself as she zipped the bag up and set it aside once again.

It was a bikini. A Goddamn bikini. Cordelia took a deep breath, still standing there.

Misty looked up at Cordelia with a soft smile. “You gonna swim too?” she asked.

“I—I didn’t bring any bath suits,” Cordelia smiled weirdly.

“Oh... I think I’ve got an extra!” Misty smiled before opening her bag again.

Cordelia gulped dryly. “A-alright.”

Misty smiled brightly. She grabbed a galaxy one piece from her suitcase. “Is this okay?” she asked.

Cordelia nodded. “That’s so beautiful,” she said softly, walking closer. The piece had all shades of blue, purple and pink. She got even more nervous.

Misty smiled softly. “Thanks! Zoe helped me pick it out.” She said with a smile.

“It’s very, very nice.” She wondered how it looked in Misty Day’s body. Reaching for the piece, she passed her fingertips over it.

Misty smiled softly. “I’mma go change in the bathroom.” She said before waking that way.

“Okay.” Cordelia waited for Misty to get inside and let out a breath. She looked at the piece in her hands and bit her lip. “Let’s just do it,” she said to herself, starting to get undressed.

Once she was in the bathroom, Misty pulled off her clothes and quickly pulled on her bathing suit. She grabbed two towels from the cabinet before slightly opening the bathroom door. “Are ya good?” she asked.

Cordelia had just slipped into the piece, feeling very exposed. She never wore clothes that tight and that small, but it was just her and Misty Day. Misty Day and her, in bathing suits... Cordelia didn’t want to think too much. “Yes,” she answered softly, shyly.

Misty smiled as she stepped outside of the bathroom, holding the towels to her chest. “Awesome! Ready to swim, honey?” she asked without thinking.

Cordelia turned to Misty, cheeks blushing. Misty Day’s legs were in full display, muscular and toned. She nodded. “Yes.”

Misty smiled brightly. She ran to the patio, tossed open the door, dropped the towels, and ran full speed for the pool. She did a cannonball into the pool.

Cordelia gasped as she watched Misty. She laughed softly, following her. “Is it cold?”

“Nah! Feels great!” Misty said. “Come on!” she smiled. She kept staring at Cordelia. She looked so gorgeous. In the bathing suit, it didn’t leave much to be imagined.

Cordelia wrapped her arms around her middle, smiling weirdly. “Um...” she walked closer to the pool and the stairs, carefully starting to enter it.

Misty gave a lopsided smile. “Why are ya actin’ so shy?” she asked as she swam closer to Cordelia.

That was exactly why she was falling for Misty Day; she was so caring, so understanding and so sensitive. Cordelia bit her lip, stepping deeper into the pool. “I don’t usually wear tight clothes,” she answered shyly.

Misty smiled shyly. “Sorry if I pushed ya out of ya comfort zone.”

Cordelia was now fully into the pool, smiling at Misty. “Those are the best ideas, though... thank you.”

Misty smiled. “Course!” she said as she swam a little closer. “Having fun yet?”

Cordelia chuckled, allowing herself to relax into the water. She hummed. “It’s been ages since I’ve been in a pool...”

“Really?” Misty asked softly.

“Yes... I think the last time when I was fourteen or something... my teen years,” Cordelia explained. They were close again.

Misty frowned. “Well, I’m glad we got this room! We’ll have all sorts of fun!”

Cordelia smiled brightly. “That’s true.” She leaned against the pool wall, feeling relaxed.

Misty smiled before turning to her back so she could float. “I love lookin’ up at the sky.”

Cordelia looked up. Her eyes scrunched up a little. She moved to mimic Misty’s position. “It’s most beautiful blue... reminds me of your eyes,” she said without thinking.

Misty giggled softly. “Oh, really?” she asked shyly.

Cordelia blushed hard as she realized what she had said. “Yes...”

Misty blushed as she smiled softly. “I think ya eyes are gorgeous, too. Always have.”

Cordelia turned her head at Misty, cheek wetting at the water. “For real?” she asked softly, eyes smiling along.

Misty smiled even more as she looked at Cordelia. She was so gorgeous. “Yes. When I finally saw ya real eyes, damn I was amazed. They’re like hazelnut chocolate with sparkles on it.”

Cordelia didn’t know what to do with herself. Those words were unusually soft, so characteristic from Misty Day. She bit her lip. “Yours are like oceans... they hold a whole universe in them...”

Misty blushed before looking back up at the sky as she bit her lip. “Really?” she asked shyly.

Cordelia kept on staring at Misty. She dared to say Misty Day was the most beautiful woman alive. “Really.”

Misty giggled again. “Wow... thank ya.” She said softly.

Cordelia smiled and reached dumbly to Misty’s hand, caressing it.

Misty smiled to herself as she caressed Cordelia’s hand back. “Ya know...” she took a deep breath. She wanted to say she loved Cordelia, more than anything in the world. But instead, she said, “Thank ya for this weekend.”

Cordelia was nervous. Her breath got stuck in her throat for a second before they loosened up again. She squeezed Misty Day’s hand. “Of course, sweetheart. You deserve it.”

Misty smiled shyly before closing her eyes. “It’s gonna be so fun.”

“It is,” Cordelia smiled to herself. She began playing with Misty’s fingers without even noticing.

Misty smiled even more. She loved the feeling of Cordelia messing with her hair or fingers.

The afternoon was almost torture. They talked, laughed, Misty even loosened the Supreme enough for a brief water fight. Cordelia struggled to keep her emotions inside at the pool, deciding to just go and take a shower before starting to get dressed. Misty stayed in the pool before doing the same. “What are you wearing, sweetheart?” Cordelia asked as she rummaged through her clothes, wrapped only in the towel.

Misty had just gotten out of the water. She was drying her hair off when she heard Cordelia. She glanced inside, heart instantly skipping a beat when she saw the gap between the two ends of the towel where they met. It showed off Cordelia’s milky thigh and her hip bone. “Uh...” she murmured before finally thinking. “My uh, my black lace dress, St-Stevie’s shawl, and uh, umm, some boots.”

Cordelia looked outside, biting her lip as she saw Misty’s whole body on display now, only covered with her bikini. She gulped, nodding weirdly. “O-okay,” she smiled. “Um... I think I’ll put on a dress, too.” God, she had to keep it to herself.

Misty smiled brightly. “A dress will look nice on ya.” She said belle walking inside.

“Thank you,” Cordelia smiled shyly, moving to find a dress.

Misty nodded softly. “If ya need help, I can help ya,” she offered.

“I think I have something in mind,” Cordelia smiled and pulled up a black, shorter than usual dress.

Misty bit her lip before grabbing some clothes. She walked toward the bathroom. “I’mma rinse off. Be back soon.” She said.

Cordelia nodded with a smile, moving to grab some lingerie.

Misty took a quick shower. While still in the bathroom, she changed into her clothes and did her hair with the blow-dryer given to them.

Cordelia was pretty quick to get dressed into her lace, black underwear and dress. It stopped at the middle of her thigh, skirt a little flowy and cleavage more revealing than usual. She finished her look with her sandals.

Misty stepped out of the bathroom and instantly bit her lip. “Hot damn...” she said under her breath.

Cordelia was fixing her hair when she heard Misty step out. She didn’t quite understand what she said. “Pardon me?”

Misty’s eyes went wide before looking down. “Just... y-you look good!” she was quick to say.

Cordelia blushed. She turned to Misty, heart skipping a beat; God she was gorgeous. The dress hugged her so well. “So—so do you.”

Misty blushed as she smiled shyly. “Thank ya, Delia.” She said before grabbing her makeup bag.

Cordelia gave Misty a nod, moving to finish her look. She, as well, wanted to add some makeup.

Misty smiled. She grabbed the bag and headed to the bathroom to put it on.

Cordelia added some powder, mascara, light eyeshadow, and a pinkish gloss. She smiled to herself, feeling pretty for a change.

Misty added her usually, slightly messy makeup before walking out of the bathroom. She nearly gasped when she saw Cordelia. “Ya look so gorgeous.”

Cordelia had just finished applying her gloss when she looked at Misty. Her cheeks blushed as she held herself not to jump on Misty Day and kiss her. Quite literally. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized and _accepted_ such a thing. “So, do you... as always.”

Misty blushed, smiling shyly as she looked down at her feet. “Thank ya. I’mma grab my boots and I’ll be ready to go.”

“Perfect,” she nodded.

Misty smiled softly. She walked to her bag and grabbed a pair of black boots. She sat on the edge of the bed and started to put them on. She was nervous, excited, and happy.

Cordelia reached for purse and a light coat, smiling to herself. Everything was so good so far.

Misty stood up, put her shawl in on, and grabbed her purse. “Ya ready, darlin'?” she asked.

 _Darling_. Cordelia nodded, reaching for Misty’s hand and lacing their fingers together. She pulled them to the door.

Misty felt her heart skip a beat at Cordelia grabbed her hand. She loved the feeling of their fingers together. _I love her,_ her mind screamed.

The butterflies never went away. Cordelia caressed Misty’s fingers more and more, biting her inner cheek to keep her smile to herself. And then, just before she let Misty Day’s hand go to grab the card and open the door, she created enough courage to bring it up to her lips and kiss the upper side of it, cheeks flushing.

Misty took in a sharp breath, heart beating faster and faster. She smiled, happily, blushing like crazy. She looked at Cordelia, eyes soft, loving.

Cordelia didn’t dare look at Misty. She bit her lower lip and opened the door, stepping aside for Misty to step out.

Misty kept smiling as she stepped out into the hallway. She then pulled Cordelia straight to the elevator. “We were supposed to tell Bruce we were comin’.”

Cordelia gladly followed with Misty, grabbing her hand again. “Oh, that’s true... we can maybe ask for him down in the lobby?” she clicked on the button. The door closed.

Misty nodded softly. When the doors closed, they had the whole elevator to themselves, but she still stood next to Cordelia.

Cordelia finally managed to look at Misty. She offered a shy smile.

Misty smiled back. It took everything in her not to leave down and kiss those _perfect,_ glossy lips.

Cordelia licked her lips without thinking too much. She kept on staring into blue eyes, breath getting heavy.

Misty felt her stomach twirling as she watched Cordelia’s tongue traced her lips. _That was sexy._

Brown eyes flickered down to Misty Day’s lips. She held herself back not to kiss them... God, she wanted to kiss them.

Misty quickly looked away when the doors of the elevator opened. She smiled softly before walking out, still holding onto Cordelia’s hand.

As Cordelia snapped back to reality, she blushed _fiercely_. Stepping out with Misty, she could already see Bruce sitting down on one of the chairs of the lobby.

Misty smiled shyly as she guided Cordelia over to the man. “Hiya! We’re ready.” She said. 

Bruce looked up with a smile. “Okay, ladies. Follow me.” He said before getting up and guiding them outside to a black limo.

Cordelia kept on smiling shyly, following along with Misty. The limo was so nice... she was so glad Misty was being to experience those fun things. Bruce opened the door, and Cordelia thanked him before getting inside, trying to pat her dress down.

Misty smiled brightly at Bruce before getting into the back of the limo. She noticed the bottle of champagne and the box of pizza. “Fancy!” she chuckled.

Cordelia chuckled as well, nodding as she buckled herself up. “Very.”

Misty bit her lip as she grabbed the champagne bottle. "I never had this stuff. Is it any good?" she asked.

“Oh, that’s alcohol, sweetheart,” Cordelia said softly. “We haven’t eaten much today, maybe your stomach will be upset.” Her voice was full of concern.

Misty blushed softly. She hadn't even thought about that. "Oh..." she chuckled shyly before putting it back. "Want some pizza?" she asked as she grabbed the box to see it was a stuffed crust cheese pizza. Her mouth watered.

Cordelia couldn’t help but feel her heart melting at the way Misty looked at the pizza. She nodded. “I’d love a piece.”

Misty smiled. She scooted closer to Cordelia and handed her a piece. “Here ya go, honey.” She said before grabbing herself a piece and biting it. She hummed lowly.

Cordelia smiled as their legs bumped together. She bit her lip, grabbing the piece. “Thank you.” She took a bite as well, humming. “God, this is... so good.”

Misty nodded softly as she hummed. “Yes! Mm, so good. I haven’t had good pizza in forever!”

Cordelia chuckled. “I haven’t had pizza in forever.”

Misty chuckled softly as she chewed. “So good...”

Cordelia nodded. She was usually a slow eater, but the piece of pizza lasted only a minute before it was gone.

Misty smiled at Cordelia. “Another?” she asked.

Shyly, brown eyes met blue ones. She nodded. “Please.”

Misty nodded before handing over another piece of pizza. “There ya go!”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Cordelia grabbed the piece and instantly took a bite. Misty was so caring, it felt so amazingly unusual.

Misty smiled, nodding softly before taking a bite of her next piece. “Oh, man. I am so excited. Are ya?” she asked.

Cordelia smiled brightly. “I am, actually.” Being with Misty was exciting on its own.

Misty smiled brightly. “Awesome,” she said before finishing her piece.

Cordelia chuckled somewhat shyly as she kept on eating.

Misty set the box aside before wiping her fingers on her skirt. “That was the best pizza I think I’ve ever had.”

“I can say the same.” Cordelia reached for a napkin to clean her hands and lips, offering one to Misty.

Misty smiled shyly. “Thank ya.” She said as she cleaned the grease from her lips.

Giggling, Cordelia leaned to kiss Misty Day’s cheek without thinking too much, for she knew if she did, she would just keep it all to herself as she always did.

Misty’s cheeks turned a bright red as she smiled. She looked down at her lap shyly. Just the slightest kiss against her cheek cause her heart to leap from her chest and the butterflies fluttered like crazy.

Cordelia was the same way, chest heavy with joy as she looked down shyly. She began playing with her hands that were down on her lap, looking at her rings.

Misty looked over at Cordelia, seeing her blushing. It made her smile. “Ya so cute.” She said softly.

Cordelia felt her chest getting even more tight, biting her lip harshly. “You really think so?” she asked shyly, hesitantly looking at Misty.

Misty smiled softly as she nodded. “How could I not?” she asked.

Cordelia shrugged. “I don’t know,” she murmured shyly.

Misty scooted impossibly closer, hesitantly grabbing Cordelia’s hand. “Delia, ya do gorgeous, cute, _and_ beautiful.” She said softly.

Cordelia thought she couldn’t get any redder, yet there her cheeks were blushing like crazy. She looked down at their hands. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,” she whispered.

Misty blushed bright red as she smiled. “R-really?” she asked surprisingly.

Cordelia nodded, caressing Misty Day’s hand. “Yes...”

Misty blushed as she smiled. “Thank ya. It’s very sweet of ya.”

“Just honest,” Cordelia said sweetly, staring deeply into blue eyes. All her senses told her to lean in and kiss Misty. She couldn’t be reading it all wrong... Misty Day did like her back. _Misty Day_ was holding her hand, calling her honey and darling and sweetheart, saying she was beautiful and cute... and she was also _right there_ , with her kind blue eyes and plump, perfect lips. Cordelia took a deep breath.

Misty’s heart was beating like crazy. She felt like she could read Cordelia’s mind, thinking about kissing her. She smiled as she looked down at her lap again. She didn’t know what to do. She wanted to kiss Cordelia, but she didn’t know if it was the right move yet.

When Misty Day looked down, Cordelia felt herself filling with doubts again. She looked down as well, biting her lip as she began internally cursing herself. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Misty bit her lip nervously. She looked back up at Cordelia. She could see something was wrong. “Are ya okay?” she asked.

Cordelia nodded, weirdly pulling a stray of her blonde hair back. “Yes,” she licked her lips nervously. Her mind was screaming at her in a tone that sounded an awful lot like Fiona’s. _That’s Misty Day, you stupid waste of space! That’s how she is! She’s caring to everyone, you’re not special!_ Her hand grew stiff against Misty’s.

Misty frowned. She softly squeezed Cordelia’s hand. “Hey, talk to me. What’s wrong?” she asked.

Cordelia shook her head, chuckling bitterly, lowly. “I just... had some wrong thoughts,” she figured those were the best words. Of course, Misty didn’t see her like that... no one could never, she was broken, worthless. Brown eyes got a little teary, and she looked to the window. It was stupid. She was a grown woman, not a teenager that grew expectations and got heartbroken when they didn’t get matched.

“Hey, Delia...” Misty furrowed her brows. She was so confused. “What’s wrong? Why ya cryin’, darlin'?” she asked as she cupped Cordelia’s cheek softly.

Cordelia shook her head again, wiping her tears away with the hand that was previously holding Misty’s. “I’m not,” she sniffed. 

“We’re arriving, ladies,” Bruce informed gently. “Miss. Nicks is ready for you.”

Misty frowned. She sighed before nodding. She didn’t want to push Cordelia. “Okay, thank ya, Bruce.” She said softly.

“Thank you,” Cordelia said softly. She looked down again, feeling horrible for cutting the mood. She needed to get her head back into place. Being close to Misty seemed to make the Cajun happy... and that was all she wanted. Hesitantly, she reached for Misty Day’s hand again. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I just... had some bad thoughts...”

Misty shook her head softly. “It’s okay, darlin’. I understand. Just... Just know I’m here for ya.” She said.

Cordelia nodded with a small smile, squeezing Misty’s hand. 

Before she could say anything, Bruce turned to them with two envelopes, a coral one and a pastel green one. “Ladies, Miss Nicks asked me to give it to you. She instructed me to ask you to read it before we arrive there.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so sorry it took so long for this chapter to be published. Last year was a difficult year for the both of us - and to be quite honest, I (bean) forgot about editing this story. But, it's here now. This is the final chapter to be posted. We really hope y'all enjoy the ending. ~ Writers.

Misty furrowed her brows. “Okay?” she said as she grabbed them. The coral one has Cordelia’s name on it and the green had her name on it.

Cordelia frowned but grabbed the coral envelope. “Thank you.” Her delicate fingertips began opening it. A small smile formed on her lips as she found a neatly folded piece of paper, and she began reading the beautiful calligraphy on it.

_ Dear Supreme, _ _I wrote you this letter because I couldn’t think of a better way to put to you my thoughts and observations. As you have already noticed, I booked a single couple’s bedroom for you and Misty Day, with a pool and a beautiful view. That wasn’t an accident. Miss Day and I have had some deep conversations before the Seven Wonders, and I took the liberty to use my knowledge to give you some advice: Make your move. That woman is crazy about you, and I know you’re crazy about her, too._ _I hope you ladies enjoy the concert and the rest of your stay. I’ll make sure to stop by the Academy sometime soon, I’m sure you’re doing the most amazing job as the Supreme you were always meant to be._  
_Love, the White Witch._

Misty opened her sea-green envelope and pulled the letter out. She smiled when she saw the beautiful handwriting.

_ Dear, Little Dove, _ _I wrote you this letter because I cannot think of a better way to put this to you of my thoughts and observations. As you have noticed already, I booked a single couple’s bedroom for you and Cordelia, with a pool, and a beautiful view. This was no accident. Cordelia and I have spoken over the years, through deep conversations, and I have figured out through the years that not only did she miss you as her friend, but as someone, she loves and cares for deeply. So, please take my suggestion and advice: make your move. She’s in love with you, absolutely and utterly crazy about you. I know you’re crazy about her, too. I hope you ladies enjoy the concert and the rest of your stay. I’ll make sure to stop by the Academy sometime soon. I hope you’re doing better now that you’re back, safe and sound.  
_

_ Love, The White Witch. _

Misty bit her lip hard as she read the letter, each word very carefully. Her heart was beating fast and her hands grew sweaty.

While the letter had certainly caused Cordelia to blush beyond words, it had also sparked all of her hope back. If Stevie was telling her that, she had to be speaking the truth. Brown eyes were filled with an unusual happy sparkle once again. Carefully, she folded the paper again and put the envelope inside her purse, as neatly as it was given to her. She wondered what Misty Day’s letter said, and her stomach twirled. She didn’t remember having shared such feelings with anyone, but she also knew how perceptive the White Witch was. She was nervous all over again.

There was a certain glimmer in Misty’s eyes that didn’t happen very often. She bit her lip, trying to hide her smile. She folded the paper up and, as Cordelia, put it into her purse. She slowly looked to the other witch, and by the look on Cordelia’s face, it was a similar letter. She wondered if she should just kiss her now or wait. If Cordelia really did feel the same, then she shouldn’t have to worry so damn much about it, but she did.

Cordelia’s eyes were hesitant, but they did meet beloved blue ones. She bit her lip and offered a small, shy smile. It would be so much easier if she just read Misty Day’s thoughts, but it felt so wrong... Cordelia had sworn, ever since she was little, that she would never use her magic for usual life situations, for life was magical on its own. Her fingers crawled to Misty’s slowly.

Misty looked down at their hands and instantly tangled them together.

“Ladies... we should get going,” Bruce said from the front.

Cordelia smiled a little more before looking at Bruce. The car had begun to park at the back of the large stadium. “Okay,” she nodded.

Misty smiled softly. “Okay, thank ya.” She said softly.

As the car stopped, Bruce was quick to open the door for them. Two bodyguards already awaited to lead them inside.

Misty got out of the car and pulled Cordelia with her. She was somewhat surprised by the number of bodyguards there were.

Cordelia followed with Misty, never letting her hand go.

Bruce guided them inside, the bodyguards looking around as they walked behind them. “Miss Nicks is in her dressing room,” Bruce informed them.

Misty nodded softly as she bit her lip. Her heart was still beating fast. She was so excited.

Cordelia side-eyed Misty, smiling brightly. Misty was so beautiful, especially when she looked as happy as she was.

As they reached a door with the name ‘Stevie Nicks’ on it, Bruce lightly knocked on it.

“Come on in!” Stevie said from the other side.

Misty felt her heart beating impossible faster. “Oh, lordy...” she murmured.

Cordelia began getting a little more nervous now. She squeezed Misty’s hand as the door began opening.

The door opened, and Stevie stood in her signature black, chiffon dress, shawl, and boots. She smiled at the two witches, even more so when she saw they were holding hands. “Come in.”

Misty bit her lip as she excitedly pulled Cordelia inside the room.

Cordelia nearly stumbled inside, chuckling as the door behind them was closed. “Hello.” She offered a hand for Stevie to shake.

Stevie smiled as she moved to hug both women. “It’s been a while.” She said before pulling away. She sat on a chair and motioned for them to sit across from her on the sofa.

Misty bit her lip, smiling brightly, excitedly.

Cordelia sat down on the sofa, pulling Misty with her. She nodded. “It’s been. How are you?”

Misty smiled even more as she sat down next to Cordelia, still holding her hand. She looked shyly at Stevie.

“I’ve been good! How are the two of you?” the singer asked.

Cordelia side-eyed Misty, seeing how shy she was. Softly, she squeezed her hand. “Good... better after, you know, Misty came back,” she said with a small blush on her cheeks. Cordelia wasn’t used to opening up.

Misty smiled even more, which she thought was impossible at this point. “Yeah, I-I’m better now.”

Stevie smiled as well. “I’m so glad, really. I hope the bodyguards haven’t been too much.”

“Oh, absolutely not,” Cordelia shook her head. “Thank you so much for everything, it has been so amazing.”

Misty nodded in agreement.

Stevie smiled. “Great, I’m so glad. You’re enjoying the stay so far?” she asked.

Cordelia side-eyed Misty again, softly squeezing her hand again. She wanted Misty to speak to Stevie, too.

Misty got the signal. She smiled shyly. “It’s been great... th-the pool especially. We spent hours in it earlier.” She explained.

“Really? That’s great!” Stevie smiled.

Cordelia nodded, smiling at Misty. “It’s being more than amazing.”

Misty nodded, smiling. “Oh! And the plane wasn’t all that bad. The pizza in the limo was good, too!” She spoke.

Stevie let out a small laugh. “I’m so glad, ladies.”

Cordelia chuckled softly. “It was good, that’s true. Also, thank you for—for the letter.” She blushed softly.

Stevie grinned from ear to ear at the mention of the letter. She saw them both blushing fiercely. “Don’t mention it.”

Misty smiled as she looked down at her lap.

Cordelia nodded shyly, looking down again. “So... um...”

Stevie could tell they were both incredibly anxious. “If you two get hungry or need a drink before the show it’s on me.” She said softly.

Then, there was a knock. “Stevie, ten minutes.” A woman said.

Cordelia smiled nervously, nodding. “Thank you! For—for everything, really.”

Misty nodded again. “Yes, thank ya for everythin’. It’s all been so incredible already.”

Stevie smiled as she got up. “Of course! Sorry, we couldn’t talk more.” She said.

Cordelia got up, gently pulling Misty with her. “Oh, don’t worry. We understand. I hope you can stop by soon! We’d love to see you there, meet the new students... it’s been wonderful.”

Misty smiled shyly as she got up. “Yes, it would be real nice seein’ ya again.”

“I would love that.” Stevie smiled before hugging them both again.

Cordelia hugged Stevie again, caressing her back. “I don’t know how to do it,” she whispered in Stevie’s ear. “My move.”

Misty stood to the side, smiling down at her feet.

“You’ll know when the time is,” Stevie whispered back before moving to hug Misty.

Misty smiled, even more, hugging the witch tightly. “I dunno what Imma do but thank ya.” She whispered.

“You’ll know when and what to do, dove,” Stevie whispered back as she hugged the taller witch.

Cordelia bit her lip as she pulled away, waiting for Misty. Anytime could be the time, and no time could also be it. Her heart was heavy and fast, she had to find a way.

Misty smiled softly, nodding as she pulled away. “Thank ya again, Stevie.”

“You’re very welcome. Now please, go enjoy the show.”

“We will,” Cordelia offered one last smile before reaching for Misty’s hand again, gently.

Bruce was quick to begin guiding them to the front.

“See ya!” Misty smiled as she nodded. She followed Cordelia.

Bruce guided them straight to the front row of the concert hall.

“Holy shit...” Misty murmured.

Cordelia bit her lip. That was indeed exciting. As they got there, they had a VIP area waiting for them, with menus, tables, and even couches.

Misty bit her lip. This was exciting. “Wow...” she breathed out.

“Wow indeed,” Cordelia said softly.

“This is all so fancy!” Misty said.

“Can I get you anything to drink, ladies?” a waitress asked as she came over to them.

Cordelia chuckled at Misty before turning to the waitress. “I’d love some water, please. Do you want anything, sweetheart?” she asked Misty.

“Uh, do ya got tea?” Misty asked softly.

“No, ma’am. Only water, wine, and beer.” The waitress said.

“Oh...” Misty thought for a moment. Maybe some wine would help her loosen up. “A glass of red wine, please.”

The waitress nodded before walking off.

Cordelia was taken by surprise. She turned to Misty. “Since when do you drink?” she asked softly, jokingly. She didn’t mean it badly.

Misty looked at Cordelia shyly. “Since I’ve been back.” She said softly.

Cordelia bit her lip. That wasn’t necessarily bad, but that also didn’t sound good. “Is—is everything alright?”

Misty nodded softly. “Yes. I don’t drink that often. Just a glass with dinner sometimes.” She explained when she heard the concern in Cordelia’s voice. “I promise nothin’s wrong, Dee.”

Cordelia nodded slowly, smiling a little. “I trust you if you say so,” she said sweetly, caressing Misty’s fingers. “Should we sit down?”

Misty nodded softly. “Yes, please.” She said.

Cordelia pulled her along to one of the couches. She sat down, and without realizing it, she pulled Misty too harshly.

Misty nearly fell straight into Cordelia’s lap, blushing brightly as she moved to sit beside her.

“Oh—“ Cordelia blushed fiercely, scooting a little to the side. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart, I didn’t mean it!”

Misty chuckled softly. “It’s alright. Don’t worry, darlin'.” She said.

Cordelia nodded shyly, looking down. “Thank you...”

Misty nodded softly. “Course, honey.” She said as she rested her head on the other witch’s shoulder.

Cordelia’s cheeks were still burning. The head on her shoulder didn’t help much. Hesitantly, she let go of Misty Day’s hand only to wrap it around her waist. Her palms were sweating, and her heart was beating unbelievably fast. _Please be right, Stevie._

Misty smiled softly, she cuddled into Cordelia’s side. She thought she could hear how hard Cordelia’s heart was beating. It was similar to her own.

“Here you go, ladies!” the waitress said as she came back with their drinks. “Can I get you anything else?”

Cordelia took a shaky breath before the waitress arrived. She looked up, reaching for the drinks. “Thank you very much. And no, not for me, thank you.”

Misty shook her head softly. “Nope. Thank ya very much though.” She said as she took her wine.

The waitress nodded before walking away.

Cordelia smiled at Misty before taking a sip of her water.

Misty took a small sip of her wife. “Oh, this is great. Ya wanna sip?” she asked.

Cordelia nodded, reaching to grab the glass. She took a modest sip as well, humming. “Thank you... that’s good wine.”

Misty smiled softly as she nodded. “Of course.” Before she could say anything, the lights started to dim.

Cordelia looked up, smiling excitedly as she looked at Misty. “It’s starting.”

Misty felt herself growing giddy. “Ah! I’m so excited!” She said before smiling brightly.

“I am, too.” Cordelia wrapped an arm around Misty again, pulling her closer. She couldn’t help but kiss her cheek _lovingly_.

Misty smiled, instantly blushing. She was thankful it was dark in the stadium for the moment. Before she had the chance to return the kiss, drums started playing, followed by the guitars and bass. Soon, the piano, and all of the band members' voices started singing The Chain.

Cordelia was hesitant to take her eyes away from Misty Day, but she did as the song began. They were sitting right in the front, so they could see everything perfectly.

Misty’s eyes gleamed as she stared at everyone on stage. She had the biggest smile on her face.

Cordelia was discrete; she allowed her eyes to lay on Misty just a little longer... her smile was so captivating. Cordelia accepted it finally; she _loved_ Misty Day.

Misty didn’t realize Cordelia was looking at her. She was too enthralled by the band. She was so excited and happy at this moment.

Cordelia forced herself to look at the stage. She smiled brightly as she saw Stevie turning to them.

Misty smiled brightly at the woman on stage and waved at her.

Stevie smiled at them as she sang her lines.

Cordelia smiled brightly at Stevie, waving at her as well. “Do you want to get up, honey?”

Misty nodded softly. She took another sip of her wine before standing up. She grabbed Cordelia’s hand with her free one and gently pulled her to her feet.

Cordelia got up, smiling as she didn’t let go of Misty Day’s hand. She looked down to her feet, wondering _how_ to proceed.

The song started to die down, and everyone in the crowd, Misty included cheered.

Stevie smiled at them again before looking out on the crowd. “Thank you, everyone! How are you doing?” an enthusiastic cheer came back and she grinned. “Tonight is a very special, _magical_ show. This next song was written when the band was all boys, but Christine and I have... made a few changes to make it more powerful. I hope you enjoy it.” She continued before turning towards Mick with a nod.

Misty grinned happily, squeezing Cordelia’s hand as they started to play Black Magic Woman.

Cordelia couldn’t help but cheer as well, giggling as she kept her eyes on the stage. It felt so good to be able to be a little looser, enjoying the show and being herself without having to think about a million other things. Right now, it was just the show and Misty Day, nothing else. “That song is nice,” she commented to Misty.

Misty smiled as she nodded. “So much better than the original.” She said as she stared at the band. Her heart was full of joy and happiness at this moment. Nothing could make it better than it already was.

Cordelia nodded with a smile. She slowly danced a little, enjoying the song.

Misty smiled as she swayed to the song. “This is incredible.” She said softly before taking another sip of her drink. It was defiantly helping.

“It really is... I’ve never been to a concert before,” Cordelia confessed.

“Me either, so don’t feel bad about it,” Misty said.

A small smile settled on her lips. “Thank you.”

Misty smiled as she looked at Cordelia. _She’s gorgeous,_ she thought. “Course.”

Cordelia didn’t realize the eyes on her, for she was the one focusing on the concert now. Her hand, however, never let go of Misty’s.

Misty smiled even more before looking back up at the stage. She felt so full of joy and happiness.

The concert had flown by, but almost three hours had passed. Misty had stood and danced nearly the whole time. The single glass of wine really helped her loosen up. She had even held Cordelia close during Silver Springs and dance with her a few times. The concert was coming to an end.

Stevie smiled at them as the song ended. “This had been a fantastic night so far. The last song we’re going to sing tonight is for two of my close friends here tonight. You know who you are.” She said before looking at Christine to start playing You Make Loving Fun.

Cordelia was sure she had never smiled so much; she danced and laughed and even sang along sometimes. As the last song began, she was up with Misty again. The dedication caused her to chuckle shyly, and she didn’t recognize the melody at first.

As soon as the song started, Misty knew the meaning. Her heart started beating faster. _Oh, lord. Is this the time?_ she asked herself.

“I think that’s for us,” Cordelia said softly, looking at Misty Day. And then, the lyrics began. _Sweet, wonderful you. You make me happy with the things you do._

Misty blushed, smiling brightly as she nodded. “I think so too.”

Stevie sang the next verse, which wasn’t usual for her. “I never did believe in miracles. But, I’ve a feeling it’s time to try. I never did believe in the ways of magic. But I’m beginning to wonder why.”

Cordelia chewed on her lower lip, listening carefully to the lyrics. Her heart began speeding up. It was now or never. She just knew it.

Misty turned to Cordelia. Her heart was thumping against her chest. This was it. This had to be the time.

Licking her lips nervously, Cordelia side-eyed Misty and realized she had turned to her. Turning to her as well, she took a deep, shaky breath. And then, in a sparkle of courage, she reached to caress her waist, hands shaky.

Misty bit her lip nervously. One hand rested on Cordelia’s shoulder as the other cupped her cheek softly. She took a deep, shaky breath before leaning down to softly connect their lips in a loving kiss. Her heart was pounding as she felt everything slow down.

Cordelia felt her eyes growing wide. She stopped stiff, only coming back to reality when she felt Misty Day’s lips against hers. She instantly kissed her back, hands pulling her closer as she savored the kiss. Misty tasted like wine and apples. A breath escaped her nose, and she relaxed as her heart kept on beating faster and faster.

Misty was in the same state. Her head was spinning, but it felt so good. It was better than any high she had ever had before. She kissed Cordelia a little stronger before pulling away shyly.

Cordelia nearly whimpered as the kiss got harsher. As Misty pulled away, she smiled shyly, cheeks red as she rested her forehead against hers. “I... I...” she chuckled.

Misty chuckled shyly. “Did ya get the same letter I did?” she asked softly. “Bout making ya move?” she asked.

Cordelia nodded, biting her lip to stop her huge smile. “I did...” her hands went up to caress Misty’s curls. “I love your hair...”

Misty blushed softly. “I love yours too... but I also love—“ before she could finish Stevie started speaking.

“Thanks to everyone coming out. We had an amazing night, hope you did too! Drive safe everyone.” She said before walking off stage.

Cordelia’s heart skipped a beat. She knew _exactly_ what Misty was going to say. As Stevie walked away, she kept on staring at Misty. “Y-you... you also love...?”

Misty turned her head back toward Cordelia. “I love ya.” She said before kissing her softly on the lips.

Cordelia kissed Misty back as she hugged her, burying her face into her neck. “I love y-you, too.” Her eyes grew teary. She held Misty close, tight.

Misty smiled brightly as she held Cordelia close. Her heart was filled with love and happiness. “Don’t cry, honey...” she said softly.

“I-I’m just... so happy,” she sniffed, caressing Misty’s back. She slightly pulled away to stare at blue eyes. “I n-never thought you, of all people, c-could actually love m-me.”

Misty cupped Cordelia’s cheeks with her hands. She wipes away the tears before they could even fall. “Honey, don’t think that way. How could I not love ya? I have since the day I met you.” She explained.

Cordelia leaned onto the touch, smiling through the tears. “I h-have loved you, t-too... for so long... I m-missed you so much...”

Misty kissed Cordelia again. “I’ve missed ya, too, Delia. Why don’t we get goin’?” she asked.

Cordelia nodded, sniffing shyly. She leaned to peck Misty’s lips again, almost not believing it. “I love you,” she whispered.

Misty smiled softly. “I love ya, too, darlin'.” She said before pulling away. She grabbed Cordelia’s hand and guided her toward the exit of the VIP section, where Bruce was.

Cordelia followed along, smiling to herself as she wiped the rest of her tears away. Bruce was already waiting for them.

“Ready to go, ladies?” he asked.

“Yes, sir.” Misty smiled softly.

Cordelia nodded, offering a smile.

Bruce guided them back to the limo.

Misty smiled softly. She caressed Cordelia’s hand as they walked back to the limo. Bruce opened the back door of the car for them.

Cordelia got inside with a small ‘thank you’, pulling Misty along with her. She just wanted to kiss her again. And again. And again. It was a fire that needed to be ended.

Misty smiled softly as she got inside the limo and she wrapped an arm around Cordelia. “Is this okay?” she asked.

“Totally,” Cordelia smiled shyly, snuggling closer to Misty. She leaned against her chest, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Misty smiled softly, she kissed Cordelia’s cheek as she held her close. “I love ya so damn much.”

Cordelia could swear she had never been so happy as she was now. She kissed Misty where she could reach — which happened to be her jaw — and smelled her hair. “And I love you... you…” she bit her lip. “I-I’ve never felt like this...” she confessed in a whisper.

Misty smiled shyly. “I haven’t either. I ain’t ever really been in love before though.” She said softly before turning to kiss Cordelia’s lips.

Gladly, Cordelia kissed Misty back. She didn’t want to stop kissing her, and having Misty Day kissing her so much like that was just... perfect. She smiled up, big brown eyes admiring Misty. “Really?”

Misty smiled shyly as she nodded. “Yeah... I was never close with anyone before I came to the Coven, so I never really fell in love. At least not the way I love ya.”

Cordelia blushed again as she looked down. “I understand... I’ve never been close with many people, either. I’m just glad I am with you.” She looked back up. “I really love you, Misty Day.”

Misty smiled softly. “I _really_ love ya, too, Delia.” She said before kissing her gently again.

This time, Cordelia cupped Misty Day’s cheek and kissed her lovingly. She had never felt so loved before, not once in her life.

Misty smiled against Cordelia’s lips before kissing her back. One of her hands moved to tangle in Cordelia’s hair.

Cordelia sat up a little better so she could get closer to Misty. Her stomach twirled around. How long had it been since someone had loved her? And loved her as Misty Day did?

Misty smiled again. She kissed her soft, loving, and even passionate.

Cordelia was in the same state. She had craved it so much, for so long, she pictured it and thought about it and dreamt it... she could almost not believe it was happening. Her tongue softly slipped onto Misty’s lower lip, caressing it.

moaned softly as she let Cordelia in. Her own tongue hesitantly caressed Cordelia’s. Her hands softly gripped the woman’s blonde locks.

Cordelia’s heart nearly stopped at the moan Misty left. She wasn’t expecting that _at all_. She caressed Misty’s tongue with her own, pulling her closer by the waist. She took a deep breath.

Misty was in heaven. She had never felt so loved and cared for with Cordelia. There was a deep blush on her cheeks from the moan that escaped, but she couldn’t help herself. It was glorious, amazing, incredible, and oh so much more than she had ever dreamed of.

Cordelia hesitantly pulled away, needing to breathe for a second. She bit her lip with a smile, resting her head on Misty Day’s shoulder. She gulped as she panted softly, discretely squeezing her thighs.

Misty smiled dazedly as she held Cordelia close. “Damn...” she chuckled softly. She felt her core _throbbing_ already. She couldn’t get the naughty thoughts out of her head that was swarming around in it.

Cordelia giggled, shaking her head. “Damn indeed.” She bit her lip, caressing Misty’s sides. “You want to know why I got weird earlier?” she asked lowly, shyly.

Misty nodded softly as she moved her hands to caress Cordelia’s back softly.

Leaning more against Misty, Cordelia closed her eyes. She felt so safe near her. Her cheeks tinted. “I just... thought I was reading it all wrong.”

Misty shook her head softly. “Ya weren’t. I-I was just so scared to do or say anythin’. I was tryin’ to show ya I liked ya, but I’m such a scardy cat.” She said.

Cordelia couldn’t help but smile a little. “Me too... it’s okay, Misty,” she reassured, sensing the tone Misty Day had in her voice. “I just didn’t think y-you could love me back, you know?”

Misty frowned as she cupped Cordelia’s cheek. “Don’t think that. How could I not love ya? You’re absolutely gorgeous and incredible and amazing, did I mention gorgeous?” she asked with a smile.

Cordelia blushed more and more before chuckling again. She looked down. “If you say so...”

Misty frowned even more. “Ya don’t think so?” she asked.

Cordelia bit her lip. “Some—sometimes...” she said lowly. “I’ve been going to therapy since—since y-you... you know... it has helped a lot...”

Misty smiled sadly as she nodded. “I’m glad it’s helpin’ ya, darlin'. That makes me happy.” She said.

Cordelia nodded, smiling sadly as she looked up. “Thank you.”

Misty gently kissed Cordelia’s lips. “Don’t thank me.” She said softly.

Smiling as they pulled away, Cordelia nodded again. “I feel like you’re the only one who gets me sometimes,” she confessed.

Misty nodded softly. “I know the feeling, Delia. I really do.”

Cordelia smiled, sighing happily as she got lost into blue eyes. _I’ve never felt so at home._ And them, gently, she cupped Misty Day’s cheek and kissed her yet again.

Misty’s heart wanted to leap from her chest as Cordelia’s lips met her own. Her hands pulled the older witch impossibly closer as she kissed her lovingly.

Cordelia held herself not to straddle Misty; it wasn’t appropriate, both for where they were and who they were. She was going to allow Misty Day to set the pace. Caressing her cheek with her thumb, Cordelia’s tongue was back at playing with Misty’s lower lip.

Misty hummed before letting Cordelia in again. She wanted to much more than just kissing, but she didn’t know where to even start. So, she kept kissing Cordelia, soft and loving every single time.

Another sound. Cordelia squeezed her thighs again, and subconsciously kissed Misty harder, tongues dancing somewhat sensually.

“We’re close, ladies,” Bruce informed them.

Misty’s heart sped up even more as their kisses grew more passionate and sensual. When she heard Bruce, she was reminded they weren’t alone. She gently pulled away from Cordelia, breathing hard.

Bruce’s voice cut Cordelia from her trance. She pulled away as well, blushing as she wiped her lips clean. “Th-thank you,” she cleared her throat. Cordelia was never one to get carried away like that when she wasn’t alone, but Misty had proven herself to be absolutely intoxicating.

Misty was the same way. She felt drunk, but not from the wine, but love and passion. She smiled shyly at the man before looking down at her lap.

Cordelia bit her lip and looked down as well. Her hand crept to Misty’s, and she tangled their fingers together. Her mind began wandering away... what if they did have sex tonight?

Misty smiled as she caressed Cordelia’s hands. Her mind was the same. She was running through all the possibilities that could happen tonight.

The car began pulling over. Cordelia grew more and more nervous by the second, fingers absently playing with Misty’s rings.

Misty was in the same mindset. She was growing more and more nervous as the seconds passed.

As the car stopped, Bruce already got out to open the door for them.

Cordelia’s stomach twisted before she stepped out. “Thank you,” she offered a hand to Misty with a shy smile.

Misty smiled shyly as she got out as well. She took Cordelia’s hand and walked with her, behind Bruce, up to the hotel.

Cordelia did the same, walking happily, nervously.

Bruce guided them to the elevator and pressed at the right floor. “Do you ladies need anything else?”

Misty shook her head softly. “No, thank ya though.” She said softly.

“Thank you,” Cordelia nodded. She was thankful they weren’t alone in the elevator, for the tension would be wild. “No problem, ladies. Miss Nicks asked the hotel to prepare the bedroom for when you were back.”

Misty furrowed her brows. “Really?” she asked.

Cordelia frowned as well. “That’s sweet. I wonder what she asked for.”

Bruce just nodded softly.

Misty bit her lip nervously as she squeezed Cordelia’s hand softly.

Cordelia squeezed Misty Day’s hand back. The elevator door opened again, Cordelia followed Bruce to their bedroom, pulling Misty along.

“You ladies have the card, right?” Bruce asked politely.

Misty nodded softly as she started digging through her bag for it. “Yes, thank ya so much. I’ve got it from here.” She said.

Bruce nodded before heading back toward the elevator. “Have a good night, ladies.”

“You too, thank you.” Cordelia offered another smile before standing beside Misty, nervously waiting.

Misty got the card finally, put it in the door, and pushed it open. Inside, she could see red roses everywhere, and petals on the bed. Next to the table was a glass of red wine and two glasses, and a box of chocolates. Her heart started pounding even harder than before.

Cordelia stepped inside and instantly stopped stiffly. She chuckled nervously. “O-oh...”

Misty blushed a bright red as she looked around. “Yeah...” she murmured.

Cordelia bit her lower lip. “Um... do you want to—to eat some chocolate?”

Misty nodded softly. Her heart was pounding against her chest. “S-sure.” She said softly.

Nodding, Cordelia reached for Misty’s hand and guided her to the bed. She sat at the end of it, reaching for a box of chocolates once her purse was left aside. She side-eyed Misty. “Stevie, huh?” she chuckled softly, trying to lighten the tension up.

Misty chuckled shyly as she sat down next to Cordelia. She dropped her purse on the floor and nodded. “She’s good ‘bout tellin’ what people like.” She said softly.

Cordelia chuckled as she opened the box of chocolates. “She really is...” She offered a piece to Misty. Now, alone in the bedroom, it was like the tension had grown impossibly more.

Misty smiled shyly before taking the piece. “Thank ya,” she murmured before chewing. She looked down at her lap shyly. She didn’t know what to do with herself.

Cordelia was in the same state. She ate a piece as well, settling the box between them as she looked down. “That chocolate is really good...”

Misty nodded. “Yes. It’s good...” she felt so lost about what to do. She was too caught up in her own thoughts to talk very much.

Cordelia was growing nervous. More nervous. She nodded as she chewed, weirdly playing with her rings. She side-eyed the champagne but decided that was not a good idea. The last thing she wanted was to get drunk on her first night with Misty Day.

Misty took a deep breath before looking at Cordelia shyly. “So...” she said softly.

Cordelia looked up at Misty. “S-so...” she smiled shyly. And then she chuckled. “We spent the day together, how come it’s weird now?”

Misty chuckled shyly as she shrugged. “I dunno to be honest.” She said softly before grabbing another chocolate.

Cordelia bit her lip, looking down again. She almost wanted to apologize, being so used to feeling like she had somehow messed things up.

Misty grabbed another chocolate and offered it to Cordelia this time. Misty smiled shyly at the woman she loved so deeply.

Cordelia hesitantly looked up, cheeks blushing as she leaned to bite it, heart _pounding_.

Misty smiled softly as she looked at Cordelia. “S-sorry I’m so nervous...”

Cordelia chuckled as she sat back, chewing on the chocolate. “I am, too.” Hesitantly, she reached for Misty’s hand.

Misty smiled shyly as she laced their fingers together. “Good to know I ain’t the only one.” She said softly.

Cordelia shook her head, caressing Misty’s fingers. “For a moment I thought you had regretted it all.” She chuckled as her eyes fell down.

Misty shook her head as she looked up at Cordelia. “Never in a million years, sweetheart. I love ya, and I mean that... ya make my heart melt just by holding my hand.”

Cordelia felt herself growing redder. She smiled brightly as she kept on looking down. “You make me feel like I’m safe...”

Misty smiled softly. “I know the feelin’ I’m glad I can give ya that feelin’.” She said before moving the chocolates out of the way so she could get closer to Cordelia.

Gladly, Cordelia settled the box on the floor, snuggling closer to Misty. She wrapped an arm around her waist again, kissing her cheek.

Misty smiled before kissing Cordelia’s lips softly. She wrapped her arms around the woman’s body.

Cordelia nearly hummed as she kissed Misty back, hand cupping her cheek and caressing it. Now, alone in their bedroom, the kiss seemed to mean much more.

Misty smiled against Cordelia’s lips as she felt the hands in her cheeks. She kept kissed Cordelia, softly, lovingly, passionately.

Sighing happily, Cordelia pulled Misty closer with the hand around her waist. She snuggled closer, impossibly closer, as her lips worked in sync with Misty’s.

Misty hummed softly as one of her hands moved to tangle in Cordelia’s hair.

Allowing herself to hum now, Cordelia’s tongue caressed Misty’s lower lip yet again. She was dying to feel more of her.

Misty moaned softly before letting Cordelia’s tongue in happily. She smiled softly before letting her tongue caress Cordelia’s softly.

Misty Day was quite vocal, Cordelia had realized. Her panties had realized it, too. She moaned lowly, shyly as she turned her body to Misty’s and kissed her a little harsher.

Misty hummed again. One of her hands moved toward Cordelia’s hip, pulling her closer, urging her body towards her own.

Cordelia wanted to get closer, but it was impossible to do so. Hesitantly, she pulled away, panting softly. “Should—should I s-straddle you?” she asked nervously.

Misty bit her lip. The _throb_ was even worse by just that question alone. She nodded shyly.

Gulping, Cordelia gently moved to do so. Her dress raised a little, exposing more of her thighs, but she didn’t really bother to pull it down. Her core was hot and wet already, and as she settled on Misty Day’s firm legs, she wrapped her arms around her shawl-clothed shoulders, staring at blue eyes with a small smile, lower lip caught between her pearl teeth.

Misty was overcome with the feeling of arousal and need for Cordelia. Her heart was beating fast and she felt like she could barely breathe as the other witch got on top of her. She gulped. Her hands wrapped around Cordelia’s waist, holding her close until there was no room between their bodies anymore.

Snuggling closer, Cordelia took a deep, heavy breath. It took everything on her not to grind against Misty Day, for she felt herself throbbing down there. Gently, she caressed Misty’s curls, examining her face. “You’re gorgeous, Misty...”

Misty blushed as she looked down shyly. “You’re more than gorgeous, Delia.”

With her smile growing more, Cordelia gently lifted Misty Day’s face with her fingers underneath her chin. And then she connected their lips again.

Misty hummed softly as she smiled. She gladly kissed Cordelia back. Her hands on the witch’s back pulled her closer and closer. She kept gripping the woman dress, which caused it to keep lifting and lifting until the end was under her fingers.

Cordelia felt her skin getting exposed to the chilly breeze, but she didn’t want to stop it. Her tongue once again made its way inside Misty’s mouth, playing with hers, slowly, she began pulling Misty’s shawl down.

Misty loosened her grip on Cordelia so her shawl would easily fall off. With every moment and every kiss, she started to become more excited and nervous. It was _finally_ happening.

As the shawl fell off, Cordelia’s hands caressed up and down Misty’s arms. God, she was so strong, so muscular... she couldn’t help but let out a small moan as she kissed Misty a little harder, head twirling.

When Misty heard the moan, her lower stomach swirled with arousal. She felt her panties getting wet. Her hands gripped Cordelia’s dress again to keep herself from doing anything else as they kissed harder, more passionately.

At the hands insisting on her dress, Cordelia decided to take the clue. She pulled away gently and stared at blue eyes, chocolate ones now a little darker. She bit her lip and, without breaking eye-contact, began taking her coat off.

Misty’s heart started pumping faster. Her eyes stayed on brown hues as she loosened her grip on Cordelia’s dress again. She was breathing hard as she tried to think.

Once the coat was on the floor, Cordelia moved to unzip her dress; it wasn’t a very long zipper, so she did it with ease. Her stomach and cheeks burned, it seemed like it was a competition to see which one throbbed more. And then, without thinking much, she began pulling her dress up.

Misty sucked in a deep breath when Cordelia started lifting her dress. Her heart was thumping hard against her rib cage. Her hands shakily started helping Cordelia lift her dress up.

Cordelia used all of her courage to throw the dress away. Now, only in her matching lace underwear and bra and sandals, she found herself straddling Misty Day. Her chest rose and fell rapidly.

Misty couldn’t stop herself from looking down. She hummed again when she saw the lace panties and bra. “I-I think it’s o-only fair... if I-I take off m-my dress, too.” She stammered.

Cordelia wanted to cover herself immediately but didn’t do so. At her words, she nodded. “I think so, too.” She chuckled shyly, moving to get up and kick her sandals off.

Misty bit her lip shyly. No one had ever really seen her naked before. Her heart started racing again. She stood up from the bed and toed off her boots before she started working on her dress.

Cordelia watched her intently. She licked her lips. “Do you—can I—do you want m-me to help you?”

Misty nodded as she turned her back to Cordelia. “M-my zipper.” She said softly.

Cordelia gladly stepped closer. She eyed the bed, seeing the bottle of champagne there. She wanted to flick it away but didn’t want to pressure Misty into thinking she was demanding something else. Reaching Misty, she caressed her waist and pulled her hair to the side. And then, she began undoing her zipper slowly, placing a kiss on the base of her neck.

Misty’s eyes fluttered shut as she took in a deep breath. Her heart was beating faster and faster.

Once the zipper was fully opened, Cordelia stepped back and allowed the dress to fall down.

Misty looked down at herself, remembering she was dressed in white, lacy lingerie. She bit her lip as she stepped out of the dress and sat back down on the bed.

Cordelia flicked her fingers, and their clothes flew to the other side of the room. She smiled down at Misty, taking a deep breath. And then, slowly, she moved to straddle her again.

Misty’s breath got caught in the back of her throat. With minimum clothing, she could feel the heat radiating off of Cordelia’s body and center. Her hands wrapped around the other witch’s body, holding her close once again.

Cordelia gulped yet again. She felt Misty so close and so _raw_... her stomach twirled around. Caressing Misty Day’s arms, she stared at her eyes. “You are gorgeous,” she breathed out.

Misty blushed as she smiled shyly. “So are ya... more than gorgeous, actually.” She said softly.

Cordelia offered a shy smile as well. She caressed Misty’s curls, playing with them softly. “I love you.”

Misty smiled shyly once again. “I love ya, too, darlin’... so, so much.” She said before kissing Cordelia’s lips softly.

Cordelia kissed Misty back, smiling a little. She caressed her cheekbones with her thumbs, lips moving lovingly.

Misty melted into Cordelia’s touch. Her hands caressed Cordelia’s back softly, hands moving up and down.

Cordelia hummed, the hands bringing her warmth. She snuggled closer to Misty, impossibly closer.

Misty’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt Cordelia’s breasts flat against her own chest.

The Supreme allowed her tongue to go in again, loving and already addicted to how it felt. She was completely lost in the moment, enjoying what she had craved for so long.

Misty slowly laid down on the bed, pulling Cordelia with her. Her hands fell to Cordelia's bottom, pulling her closer as they kissed passionately.

Cordelia wasn’t expecting that, but at the same time, she was hoping for it. Letting out a moan, she used the bed as support, one hand on each side of Misty’s head. Flicking her fingers, the bottle of champagne moved to the table at the other side of the bedroom, leaving the bed empty.

Misty hummed softly. She started slowly moving up the bed, so she could rest her head on the pillows. The whole time, she pulled Cordelia with her, never breaking their kiss.

Cordelia was glad to follow, hips ending up bumping on Misty’s as she did so. A moan escaped her lips again, and she kissed her harder, resting her weight on top of Misty’s.

Misty moaned softly as she felt Cordelia’s hips against her own. Once they were settled, she pulled the woman closer.

Whimpering as she was pulled closer, Cordelia couldn’t help but buck her hips slowly, soaked underwear rubbing against her clitoris. “M-Misty,” she breathed out, gently pulling away.

Misty moaned softly before looking up at Cordelia. “Y-yeah?” she asked with lust-filled eyes.

Cordelia bit her lip. “Are y-you sure you want t-to do that?” she wanted to. A lot. But Misty was so important to her she didn’t want to even risk hurting her.

Misty nodded eagerly. “Yes, I-I do. Unless y-ya don’t?” she asked with concern. “It ain’t too fast for ya, is it?”

The answer relieved her. Cordelia shook her head. “N-no. I’ve been dreaming about it f-for so long.” She confessed.

Misty smiled softly as she moved to caress Cordelia’s cheek. “Me, too, darlin’.”

Cordelia smiled. “I love you, Misty,” she said once again, leaning to kiss her.

Misty giggled softly before kissing Cordelia, happily. “I love ya, too, sweetness.” She said.

Cordelia giggled. “I like that one,” she said shyly.

Misty smiled shyly. “Just kinda slipped out. Tell me if ya don’t mind somethin’ I do or say, okay?” she asked.

Cordelia nodded, leaning to kiss Misty’s button nose; it was so adorable. “Me too, alright?”

Misty smiled shyly as she nodded. “Okay,” she said softly. Then she started to get nervous when she realized this was really happening.

Cordelia smiled sweetly, caressing Misty’s cheek with one of her hands. She was nervous, too. “Is this y-your first time?”

Misty blushed a dark red as she nodded. “Uh, y-yes.” She said softly. She was somewhat embarrassed about that.

Although the words didn’t come out as a surprise to her, Cordelia got even more nervous. Misty Day was a woman, already in her late twenties, and _she_ was going to be the first person to show her physical love in an intimate and raw context. Cordelia nodded, pulling a stray of curly hair behind Misty Day’s ear. “I’m honored,” she said lowly, lovingly. She never wanted to make Misty Day feel inadequate.

Misty blushed softly, smiling a little. “Thank ya... I-I’m glad ya don’t find it... bad.” She whispered the last word.

“Not at all, sweetheart. Never,” she kept the same sweet, loving tone. “Never, ever. Nothing about you is bad for me.”

Misty smiled shyly before kissing Cordelia lovingly. “I feel that way about ya, lovely.” She said softly.

Cordelia smiled against Misty’s lips, kissing her lovingly again right after.

Misty hummed softly. Her hands moved to caress Cordelia’s hips softly. She pulled her closer as the fire in her stomach burned hotter.

Cordelia moaned lowly once again, starting to shyly grind her hips as she now rested on her elbows, one on each side of Misty’s head.

Misty gasped softly as her hips bucked out of instinct. Her cheeks blushed a bright red as she felt herself getting wetter.

Cordelia smiled a little, tongue caressing Misty’s lower lip again.

Misty instantly let Cordelia’s tongue in. Her tongue danced along with Cordelia’s as her hands gripped the woman’s bottom softly through the lace panties she had on.

Cordelia couldn’t help but arch her back, moaning lowly once again as she kept on grinding her hips slowly.

Misty hummed softly, as she kept kissing Cordelia. Her hips bucked softly, and she moaned as she felt her clit against the wet material.

Cordelia felt her hands shaking slightly, still, she gathered enough courage to pull away to start kissing down Misty Day’s neck. She smelled so sweet. Her lips danced softly against her pulse point, not daring to leave a mark as her hands now caressed her sides again.

Misty’s breath hitches in the back of her throat. Her hips bucked a little harder this time. “Delia...” she breathed out.

Cordelia instantly looked up, stopping with her kisses. “Yes, love?”

“I-I need ya,” Misty said in a whiny tone. She didn’t know what else to say other than that.

Cordelia’s core throbbed especially hard with the words. She bit her lip and nodded, moving to kiss Misty’s neck again as she slowly caressed up to her ribs, a thigh positioned between her legs now.

Misty bit her lip hard to hold back a moan as her hips bucked against Cordelia’s thigh. “Oh...” she whined softly as her hands moved to grip the sheets. Her heart was pounding, and her mind was going crazy with thoughts about what was to come. Her clit was throbbing like crazy, and she was wetter than ever before.

The reactions from Misty were causing Cordelia to get more confident; she had been with women before, but that was long ago, and none of them had meant even half of what Misty meant to her. Pulling away to look down, Cordelia began playing with the hook of Misty’s bra. The idea of seeing her breasts caused her mouth to water; it was all so surreal. “Can I?”

Misty’s chest was rising and falling rapidly. She looked at Cordelia through half-open eyes. She nodded softly. “Please,” she said softly.

Cordelia thought she was about to combust with love. She had so many emotions running through her body the flowers at the table grew into a vivid red instead of the before fading one. Misty, laying down like this underneath her, was the most beautiful thing she had seen until now. Gentle fingertips unhooked Misty’s delicate lace bra, tossing it aside somewhere on the floor. Brown eyes were met with two perky breasts pointing at her. Once again, her clitoris twitched.

Misty bit her lip shyly throughout the whole process of her bra being discarded. But, when she saw Cordelia’s eyes darkened with not only lust but love, she didn’t feel so nervous or vulnerable anymore. She felt safe with Cordelia. She felt like she could say or do anything without judgment, and that’s all she ever wanted. “I love ya so much.” She said softly.

Cordelia’s eyes flickered back up, and she offered a loving, dazed smile. “I love you, too, Misty Day. I have for so long.” Leaning down, she pecked Misty’s lips lovingly. “So, so long,” she murmured against them, hands slowly cupping the two breasts.

Before Misty could reply, she moaned softly as her back arched into Cordelia’s hands. “I-I... l-loved y-ya for so l-long.” She murmured softly as she kissed Cordelia back.

Cordelia settled herself straddling one of Misty’s thighs, her own against her center. The warm breasts on her hands caused her hips to buck slowly as she kissed Misty passionately, gently. Her thumbs began to massage the nipples in big, long circles.

Misty could barely hold the kiss from the amount of sheer pleasure and arousal coursing through her body. She had to pull away to moan softly. Her hands moved to Cordelia’s hips again, pulling her closer as her own hips bucked against the older woman’s thigh again.

Cordelia panted softly as Misty pulled away, and as her hips were pulled closer, a moan escaped her own lips. She watched Misty as she gently rolled her nipples between her fingers, looking for any signs of discomfort as her own hips bucked harsher.

Misty tilted her head back as she moaned a little louder than before. “O-oh...” she whined as her eyes fluttered shut.

Watching Misty Day moaning, feeling her hips bucking, touching her... Cordelia didn’t know how she was handling it. Her hips never once stopped bucking, and her underwear was soaked, clitoris bumping on the fabric. Her own thigh was a little wet, and she pictured how Misty would taste. Her heart was full of love; yes, she was unbelievably turned on, but that was much more than just lust. It was love, love in its purest way. Gently, she leaned down to kiss down Misty’s breasts.

Misty kept moaning softly as her hips kept bucking. She could feel the wet spot growing on her thigh, and it drove her wild imagining what it was going to be like to taste and see Cordelia there. Her clit was throbbing uncontrollably each time her hips moved.

Cordelia kissed right between Misty Day’s breasts and moved to her left one, gently pressing a chaste kiss on the bud before closing her lips around it. A small breath left her nose. She was really making love to Misty Day.

Misty gasped softly before moaning as she threw her head back. This felt better than anything else in the world, even a hug from Stevie. “Oh...” she whined as her hips bucked hard.

Cordelia didn’t think she would be able to handle much more; her core throbbed and burned. Slowly, her hand began falling down to between Misty’s legs, as she sucked on the bud her fingers softly began to massage Misty Day’s clitoris over the panties. They were _soaked_.

Misty moaned loudly as her hands moved to grip the sheets, so she didn’t hurt Cordelia. “Oh... oh, God...” she groaned.

Cordelia let go of Misty’s nipple with a tiny bite. She smiled up. “Is it good?” she asked, wanting to know if Misty was enjoying it.

Misty gasped before nodding. She slowly looked down at Cordelia with half-open eyes. “Y-yes, darlin’.”

Cordelia smiled lovingly. She couldn’t believe that was happening, her mind just refused to do so. “Perfect, sweetheart.” Leaning down again, she began kissing her way to the other breast.

Misty’s head fell back to the pillows as she let out a happy sigh. “Oh... I-I love ya so much.” She said softly as her hips bucked again.

Cordelia kissed the other nipple as her fingers kept moving. “I love you, Misty Day.” She said lowly before wrapping her lips around the other nipple and sucking on it.

Misty moaned loudly as her hips kept moving. She could feel the fire in the pit of her stomach burning hotter and hotter.

Cordelia was surprised by how vocal and loud Misty was. She hummed and nibbled lightly on the bud once again, fingers running down Misty Day’s slit on top of her underwear.

Misty moaned as her hips kept moving. “O-oh... Delia! Plea-please!” she whined.

Cordelia was eager now. She pulled away to look at Misty, caressing her sides now. “Are you sure?” she asked again, lovingly.

Misty whined as she nodded. “Yes, pl-please. God, I-I need ya so badly...” she said breathlessly.

Cordelia bit her lower lip harshly. She nodded, leaning down to start kissing Misty’s toned abdomen as she gently spread her legs and began playing with the waistband of her panties.

Misty hummed softly as she spread her legs for the other woman. She was breathing hard in anticipation.

Cordelia began kissing lower and lower and lower until she reached Misty’s panties. The smell rose up, and her mouth watered. She had dreamed so much about that exact same moment. Pale fingertips began pulling the lace panties down.

Misty eagerly lifted up her hips from the bed to help get the material down. She was panting already. She was _so_ ready for this to finally happen. She had dreamt about this countless times.

Once the panties were gone, and with the help of Misty, Cordelia felt herself getting nervous. She softly caressed Misty’s thighs, spreading them. The curly blonde hair between her legs peeked out, and she licked her lips.

Misty gladly spread her thighs for Cordelia. She hummed softly as she felt the air against her core. Her hips bucked against nothing as she gripped the sheets.

Cordelia looked at Misty’s core; it was glossy, arousal trickling down from her. She bit her lip, taking a deep breath. She couldn’t remember the last time she tasted a woman. She leaned down to kiss the milky thighs.

Misty hummed lowly. Her clit throbbed harder and harder. She whined softly.

Cordelia hummed as she kept her kisses gentle, nibbling softly. “You’re... perfect...”

Misty moaned softly as her hips bucked again. “Pl-please...” she begged again.

Cordelia hummed, finally nearing Misty Day’s core. She stared at her, taking a deep breath. Her fingers carefully spread her labia, and her mouth watered. Misty was so wet. “You’re so beautiful...”

Misty could only respond with a small moan her hips gently bucked. She felt her clit twitch again as she whined.

The way Misty Day twitched sent shivers down Cordelia’s spine. She leaned closer and took the first lick, from down her entrance to up her clitoris. And then, it hit her; it was happening. And Misty tasted like Heaven and everything good.

A particularly loud and high-pitched moan left Misty’s lips. Her hands gripped the sheets hard. “Oh-oh, God...” she breathed out. The single lick felt so much better than anything else she had ever experienced.

Moaning to herself, Cordelia gently flicked Misty’s clit. She wanted to keep things slow, gentle, and loving. Her hands caressed the outer thighs of the Cajun, eyes flicking up. Her own core shivered.

Misty moaned lowly as her hips bucked softly. “Oh...” she murmured before biting her lip.

Cordelia squeezed her thighs as she kept on going, sucking softly on the bud. The sounds, the looks, the way Misty Day moved... Cordelia wasn’t being able to handle it much longer.

Misty moaned loudly as she felt the fire in her stomach about to explode. Her hips bucked hard.

Humming more to herself, Cordelia didn’t stop, even once.

Misty’s moans kept getting louder. “I-I...” she stammered before she came hard against Cordelia. Her back arched high off the bed as her hips bucked.

Oh, it was happening. Cordelia felt her heart speeding up as she heard Misty’s moans getting louder and her hips getting wilder. As she tasted Misty Day’s release, a small moan escaped her lips. She was eager to clean everything, being lost in the intoxicating taste and smell of woman, and more importantly, Misty Day.

Misty kept moaning as her hips kept bucking as she rode out the most powerful orgasm of her life. Her knuckled turned white as she gripped the sheets harder.

Cordelia’s tongue began moving slower. She never let go of Misty’s thighs, caressing them up and down as she looked up at her, enjoying the view.

Misty fell back to the bed as her hips pulled away softly. She let out a small whine as she felt overwhelmed with pleasure.

As the hips pulled away, so did Cordelia. She began kissing up Misty’s body softly, caressing her sides. She took her time, savoring and appreciating each and every inch of skin there.

Misty was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath. She hummed softly as she felt the kisses against her skin.

Cordelia kissed all the way up to Misty’s body, passing over her lovely abdomen, the softest part of her tummy, her ribs and chest and neck and jaw, and, finally, her lips. She smiled.

Misty smiled lazily against Cordelia’s lips. She gladly kissed the woman back as she wrapped her arms around her and held her close. “Mm... love... ya...” she murmured between passion-filled kisses.

Cordelia chuckled lowly, kissing Misty back lovingly as she caressed her curls and managed to lay beside her.

Misty turned to keep kissing Cordelia. Her hands caressed Cordelia’s sides, softly and lovingly.

Cordelia wrapped her leg around Misty’s hip, caressing her cheek now as her tongue danced against the Cajun’s lower lip.

Misty instantly let Cordelia’s tongue in. Her hand moved to Cordelia’s leg, softly caressing her thigh softly.

Cordelia let out a breath carried with sheer arousal. Her hips bucked absentmindedly.

Misty smirked softly before slowly turning Cordelia to her back before getting on top of her. She pulled away gently. “Tell me if I do somethin’ ya don’t like, okay?” she asked.

Cordelia looked up with big, brown eyes. She nodded, taking a deep, shaky breath. “Yes.”

Misty smiled softly before kissing Cordelia again. Her hands slowly started moving up the woman’s sides.

Cordelia kissed her back lovingly, wrapping her arms around Misty Day’s shoulders.

Misty smiled softly as she kept kissing Cordelia. Her hands finally came to Cordelia’s breasts, and she nervously cupped the pair. It was like holding heaven in her hands.

Cordelia’s back arched a little as her breath hitched for a moment. It had been _so long_.

Misty wasn’t sure exactly what to do, so she tried what she knew she liked. It couldn’t be that far off from what every woman enjoys, right? Her fingers softly teased Cordelia’s nipples and breasts as she kissed her softly.

Moaning inside Misty’s mouth, Cordelia squeezed her thighs as her back arched.

Misty smirked softly as she moved one of her knees in between Cordelia’s thighs. Her fingers started teasing and toying with the woman’s nipples.

“Oh—“ Cordelia gasped inside Misty’s mouth, bucking her hips instantly and kissing her harsher.

Misty moaned softly at the reaction she got. She pulled away softly from their kiss to gently kiss down Cordelia’s perfect jawline to her neck. She left a few soft kisses before moving lower.

Cordelia allowed her head to fall back, moaning lowly as her hands tangled in blonde curls, caressing them.

Misty smiled to herself. She knew she must be found something right. She kissed between Cordelia’s breasts and stared up at her.

Cordelia looked down, biting her lip as she held back a moan.

Misty smiled shyly before she wrapped her arms around Cordelia to unhook her bra. She was eager to get the piece off.

Cordelia gladly arched her back, wanting to help Misty.

Misty smiled as she started to pull the material off. “Ya doin’ okay?” she asked softly.

“Perfect,” Cordelia breathed out. Her body was shaking with arousal.

Misty smiled shyly before gently tossing Cordelia’s bra to the side. “Can I?” she asked as her eyes looked down at Cordelia’s bare chest. _They’re gorgeous,_ she thought to herself.

Cordelia blushed softly, nodding timidly. “P-please.” Her nipples were already hard.

Misty bit her lip as she moved her hands to cup the pair. She leaned down to place a kiss on Cordelia’s sternum as her fingers started toying with her nipples.

Moaning lowly, Cordelia’s eyes fell shut as she bent her head back. “M-Misty... that’s so good...”

Misty blushed softly before kissing closer to Cordelia’s nipple. She tentatively started swirling her tongue around the hard bud.

Cordelia’s breath hitched in her throat before she let out a low moan. Her hands caressed blonde hair.

Misty hummed softly before gently sucking on the bud. She softly nibbled as she sucked, but not too much.

“Yes,” Cordelia breathed out, hips undulating.

Misty hummed softly before pulling away from the nipple. She kissed to the other side of Cordelia’s chest and started flicking her tongue against the bud.

Cordelia felt herself in heaven. She took a deep breath, stroking Misty’s hair lovingly. Every pore of her body leaked love.

Misty started sucking on her newfound lover's nipple, humming softly. She liked it a lot more than she had ever thought she would.

“M-Misty,” Cordelia managed to breathe in out. “Y-you’re so good...” She was positively taken aback.

Misty smiled against Cordelia’s nipple before pulling away again. “I’m glad.” She said before kissing down Cordelia’s stomach to the top of her panties. She moved to sit between the woman’s thighs and hooked her fingers under the elastic.

Cordelia looked down, chest getting heavily. She bit her lip, cheeks tinting.

Misty looked up shyly. “Can I?” she asked.

Cordelia was quick to nod, raising her hips up.

Misty bit her lip as she looked back down and started to pull back the lacy material. Her heart was beating faster and faster as she saw more of Cordelia, finally.

Cordelia’s blush only seemed to get worse. She spread her legs as Misty took the panties away, squeezing the sheets beside her as she kept on biting on her lip.

Misty felt her breath hitch in her throat as she looked down at Cordelia’s center. She was completely _soaked_. Her heart was beating fast as she settled herself on her stomach between Cordelia’s legs. “Tell me if I do somethin’ wrong, okay?” she asked softly.

Cordelia nodded shyly, gulping nervously as just the image of Misty between her legs caused her to twitch.

Misty was shy about this, but she slowly dragged her tongue through Cordelia’s folds until the tip of her tongue flicked over Cordelia’s clit. She hummed softly at the intoxicating taste of her lover.

Cordelia held back a moan, a small whine leaving her lips as her body shivered. She closed her eyes.

Misty stared up at Cordelia, thinking: _goddamn, she’s gorgeous._ She slowly moved her tongue again, but this time circled Cordelia’s bundle of nerves.

This time, Cordelia let out a low moan. She was never very vocal. Her hips ground a little, and she squeezed the sheets even more.

Misty smirked softly as she started to grow more courageous. She started flicking her tongue against the bud, slowly.

“O-oh...” Cordelia’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her back arched.

Misty felt proud of herself for bringing Cordelia so much pleasure. Her hands started softly caressing and squeezing her inner thighs as she kept moving her tongue.

The hands on her thighs nearly caused Cordelia to scream. She bit her lip harshly, moaning lowly once again. After years of not being touched, being touched by someone who truly loved her was the best feeling ever.

Misty started to slowly speed up her actions as she moved one hand to meet her mouth. A finger started teasing Cordelia’s entrance.

Cordelia was _definitely not_ expecting that. She gasped, hips bucking.

Misty started slowly pushing her finger in and out and she kept moving her finger. She looked up and was thankful Cordelia seemed to enjoy herself.

“Oh, Misty...” Cordelia moaned, hips bucking more. She was already close, and it hadn’t even been this long.

Misty wondered if she should add a second finger. She only contemplated the idea for a second before slowly easing another one inside of her lover. She started softly sucking on the other witch’s clit.

The second finger, however, caused Cordelia to moan a little louder. Her hips bucked and she moved her hands up to squeeze the pillows. “P-please don’t add a th-third,” she asked softly, worried Misty would try it.

Misty quickly looked up at she stopped, worried she had hurt Cordelia. “I-is two okay? I-I’m sorry. I shoulda asked.” She said as she pulled away.

Cordelia held back a whine as Misty pulled away. She quickly sat up, reaching down for Misty. Her chest tightened at the look on Misty Day’s face, and she cupped her cheeks. “Sweetheart, no, no.” Her thumbs caressed her cheeks. “It’s okay, it really is.”

Misty moved up the bed slightly. “Ya sure?” she asked in a worried tone. Her hands wrapped around Cordelia’s waist.

Cordelia nodded, wrapping one of her hands around Misty’s waist and holding her close. “I am, honey.” Her other hand kept on caressing Misty Day’s cheek, and she kissed her lips lovingly. “I am, it’s alright. I promise.”

Misty smiled softly before kissing Cordelia on the lips. “Sorry I stopped...” she murmured shyly.

“Don’t apologize,” Cordelia said lowly, lovingly as she pulled a curl behind Misty’s ear. “Don’t apologize... it’s okay. You’re perfect, Misty.”

Misty smiled shyly before kissing Cordelia again. She felt relaxed and calm with her. Nothing bad could happen. “Thank ya. Ya perfect, baby.” She said softly. “Would ya like to... ya know...” she chuckled shyly as she looked down.

Cordelia smiled lovingly, shyly as she kissed Misty again. At the offer, she giggled. “Yes,” she nodded.

Misty smiled softly. “Okay, darlin’. Lay down and get comfy.” She said before kissing Cordelia again.

Cordelia smiled brightly before kissing Misty. She always melted when Misty showed how much she cared for her... it was unusual to feel cared for. Laying back, she smiled up. Her clitoris twitched now that she paid attention to it.

Misty smiled softly. She leaned down to softly kiss Cordelia’s lips again as her hand started to slowly move down Cordelia’s body. “Love ya, darlin’.” She whispered.

Cordelia kissed Misty back and smiled to herself as she closed her eyes, caressing Misty’s curls lovingly. “I love you, Misty Day,” she said softly. “So much...”

Misty smiled softly before laying back down between Cordelia’s legs. Her hands softly gripped the woman’s inner thighs as she spread them open. She felt her mouth water when she saw how wet she was.

Cordelia spread her legs gladly, breath already hitching again.

Misty smiled softly before slowly rubbing her tongue up through Cordelia’s slit once again. She moaned softly at the taste.

Moaning lowly, Cordelia stroke Misty’s hair as her hips bucked a little. She was so close before it didn’t take long to get her worked up again.

Misty started slow again as she slowly pushed a finger inside of Cordelia as she kept flicking her tongue. She would have Cordelia let her know if she needed another.

Humming in a whine, Cordelia arched back. “I-I’m close already...”

Misty softly squeezed Cordelia’s thigh with her free hand as she continued her actions.

Cordelia’s breath came in ragged pieces. She whimpered and arched her back as her hips bucked softly. One finger wasn’t enough, but still, she appreciated how Misty took into consideration what she had said before. “S-sweetheart... a-another one... please...”

Misty nodded softly as she kept moving her tongue. She slowly slid another one inside of Cordelia’s heat. She started sucking on the little, bundle of nerves again.

“Ngh... oh...” Cordelia felt herself already squeezing around Misty Day’s fingers. She squeezed her eyes and arched her back sharply.

Misty could feel Cordelia was close. She started curling her fingers against Cordelia’s inner sweet spot. She knew that’s what always did it for her.

Cordelia’s whole body melted as she whimpered. No one had ever touched her like that, and the pores of her body leaked love and affection as she came, hard.

Misty hummed softly as she started to slow down her actions. She slowly withdrew her fingers and started lapping at Cordelia’s center to lick her climax up. She moaned lowly at the taste she grew to love.

Cordelia’s hips kept on bucking as she whimpered lowly to herself, hands being careful not to pull on Misty’s hair. Her legs shook.

Misty started to slow down. She didn't want to overstimulate Cordelia. She pulled away and softly kissed Cordelia's thighs and hips lovingly.

Misty had stopped right when Cordelia needed it. She sighed happily, caressing blonde curls again as she hummed at the kisses.

Misty started slowly kissing up toward Cordelia's face. She finally kissed her lips before laying down beside her. "Ya okay?" she asked softly.

Cordelia kissed Misty back before opening her eyes slowly. She turned to Misty, arms wrapping around her waist as she snuggled closer. “More than okay,” she said hoarsely, a smile stamped on her face.

Misty smiled softly as she kissed Cordelia again. "I'm so glad, honey, really. I love ya." She said softly.

Cordelia kissed Misty back with a smile, caressing her cheek now. “I love you, Misty... I really do.”

Misty smiled shyly before pecking Cordelia's lips once again. "I really do love ya, too, Delia. I mean it with every fiber of my bein'."

Cordelia smiled brightly, biting her lower lip. “Are we... something?”

Misty giggled shyly as she looked down. "I would like to think so... but it's up to ya." She said softly.

“I’d like to think so, too,” Cordelia said shyly, thumb caressing Misty Day’s cheek.

Misty smiled shyly as she looked down. "So... will ya be my girlfriend, Delia?" she asked softly.

Cordelia blushed fiercely. She nodded. “Yes... I’d love to, Misty.” Leaning closer, she kissed her again. Everything felt right for once.


End file.
